Biophologie
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: J'aurais pu devenir funambule. Ou alors éleveuse de détraqueurs. C'est avant tout une question de sociabilité. Et de capacité à bien sélectionner mes fréquentations. Surtout, j'aurais dû recoudre mes chaussettes ce soir là. Comme prévu. J'ai décidément raté ma vie. Qu'est ce que t'as toi ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous, ami(e)s pingouins !

... pingouines ?

Bref. Ici Eve ! Et oui une nouvelle fic. Pour ceux qui lisent Antalmologie, ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien la terminer. Ça prend juste du temps à cause de mini Eve qui se prend pour une alarme incendie, ma vie de femme fatale (en fait non, j'ai plus de vie T_T). Enfin voilà. Difficile de trouver de l'inspi et du temps mais j'ai eu envie d'un renouveau. Et le voici.

Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas tout ce qui est délire, irréaliste ou autre dans le genre, vous pouvez toujours tenter de lire, ou chercher une autre fic qui fera votre bonheur parce que ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez du sérieux ! Amen. u_u

Je souhaiterai ajouter aussi que cette fic aura surement souvent un lien avec celle de Zod'a qui n'est pas encore publiée (pourtant la plus drôle de toutes d'après moi), mais qui le sera peut-être un jour ! Elle a aussi un lien avec une de mes fics qui n'est pas publiée, qui est terminée mais que j'ai la flemme de tout corriger..

Bref, tout revient à J. K. Rowling, tout le monde le sait, on l'aime, sans elle notre vie n'aurait surement pas été la même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Aux meilleurs d'entre nous même. À moi. Mais j'ai une excuse. Une très simple.

Ce n'est tout bonnement pas de ma faute. Pour commencer si cet abruti d'Adams n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de fêter son anniversaire et d'y verser de l'alcool, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Et puis qui, de nos jours, fête son anniversaire ? C'est passé de mode ! On s'en fout de prendre un an. Ça veut tout simplement dire qu'on s'approche de la mort. Ce qui au vue des conjonctures actuelles pourrait bien arriver plus tôt qu'on ne le pense.

Surtout pour moi.

Et Michelle à mes côtés. Pas qu'elle s'appelle vraiment Michelle, enfin ça se pourrait bien.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous motive à intégrer notre entreprise ? Nous demande le gars pré posé aux ressources humaines je suppose.

L'alcool.

Mais depuis j'ai eu le temps de redescendre sur Terre.

L'atterrissage est difficile.

- Les enjeux, le sérieux du personnel et surtout on sent une véritable cohésion dans l'équipe, sourit Michelle les mains posées sagement sur ses cuisses et le dos droit.

Regard entendu de la part des trois gus en face de moi.

Ce qui casse la crédibilité de ma nouvelle amie, c'est surement le fait qu'elle ait un œil qui dit merde à l'autre à cause de tout ce qu'elle a ingurgité cette nuit.

Ou alors son sourire de débile.

Mais comme elle a l'air de croire ses conneries ça peut passer...

- Et toi qu'est ce qui te motive ?

Pas le salaire.

A-t-on seulement un salaire d'ailleurs ?

- Nous avons les mêmes convictions, je finis par répondre d'une voix plate et enrouée.

Voilà le résultat quand on chante à s'en péter les amygdales qu'on aimerait voir la couleur du slip de Dumbledore et claquer ses fesses.

...

Me regardez pas comme ça c'est Michelle qui a inventé la chanson.

Je remarque qu'elle m'a entraînée à faire toutes sortes de choses étranges cette nuit.

- Les mêmes convictions ? Répète Evan Rosier avec un sourire goguenard. Dans mes souvenirs, ton père était Sang de bourbe, crache-il.

Quel pignouf celui-là.

Toujours à casser les bonnes ambiances !

Ils se tournent tous vers moi, attendant une réponse.

...

- Il est moche, je sors donc maladroitement. Vraiment très moche. Ça n'a jamais marché entre nous. Son physique n'aide pas à s'attirer la sympathie des gens.

- ...

Michelle acquiesce avec tout le sérieux dont elle est capable et s'amuse à faire des bulles avec sa bave.

- Ça se tient, babille Rookwood. J'avais un oncle très laid et je peux vous dire que s'il était dans mon camps je me barrerais fissa chez les piafs ! Il avait un nez gros comme le cul d'Horace Slugorn et qu'est ce qu'il puait ! Tenez une fois j'avais mit une robe violette c'était à l'occasion des 80 ans de mon arrière cousine Célestine, une femme fort sympathique. Figurez-vous qu'il avait passé sa soirée à dé-

- Il était pas Mangemort ton oncle aussi ? Le coupe un blond que je ne connais pas. Le pré posé aux ressources humaines.

- D'habitude vous ne portez pas crédit à ce que je dis, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Se vexe-il en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est que tu racontes tellement de conneries aussi.

Moi ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. L'attention n'était plus portée sur nous.

- Donc malgré le fait que tu sois de sang mêlé tu es prête à t'enrôler avec nous, reprend Rosier, très dubitatif.

J'étais bourrée et j'ai postulé voilà !

- Oh je vous en prie, on sait tous que Rogue est Mangemort et sang mêlé et personne ne crie au scandale pour autant !

Je devrais apprendre à fermer ma gueule parfois.

Et arrêter de boire.

- Et alors ? Tu as un problème avec Rogue ? Quelque chose te dérange ? Tu ne supportes pas sa situation ? Dis-le nous tout de suite qu'on ne perde pas de temps ! S'emporte Rookwood en tapant du poing sur la table.

Rosier qui se limait les ongles, il est très soucieux de son apparence, sursaute et le blond se contente d'hausser les sourcils.

- ...

- Raciste, siffle-il.

- ...

-...

Nouvelle bulle de la part de Michelle.

Le blond se racle la gorge.

- Quelles sont vos ambitions par rapport aux Mangemorts ? Avez-vous des projets d'avenir ?

- Des projets d'avenir ? Ricane Rosier.

Rookwood boude dans son coin.

-Wilkes a "suggéré", pour ne pas dire qu'il m'a cassé les couilles pour qu'on ajoute cette question. Il pense que les jeunes de nos jours souffrent d'incertitude et qu'ils ont besoin d'avoir un but, et d'être sûr de pouvoir monter les échelons.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel, Rosier se marre et Rookwood regarde le mur d'un air pensif comme s'il s'interrogeait sur la question.

- C'est un sujet qui lui "tient à coeur".

- J'imagine, oui.

- Alors ? Pépie Rookwood. Des projets les enfants ?

Ah, cette bulle a tenue plus longtemps !

- J'y pense tout à coup, vous croyez que quand McGonagall se metamorphose en chat elle se lèche le cul ? Demande Michelle, soucieuse de la question.

Le blond s'étouffe avec sa salive, Rookwood réfléchit et Rosier se marre.

- La depressive on la bute mais celle là je peux la garder ?

xxxxx

- Putain j'ai un de ces maux de crâne, marmonne Michelle, allongée au pied de mon lit.

Elle regarde autour d'elle avec son air de paumée puis fixe son regard sur moi.

- Euh... bonjour. On se connait ? Demande-elle.

- Depuis hier, je lui répond en lui lançant un regard de dépressive.

Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Je me gratte pensivement l'avant bras.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore foutu ? S'interroge-elle.

Si tu savais.

Elle renifle avec toute la grâce dont elle est capable. C'est-à-dire aucune.

Ah ! J'ai même le privilège de la voir se gratter le cul.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai beaucoup plus de tenue et de classe.

On m'a toujours appelé la coincée mais j'aime à savoir qu'on me regarde comme quelqu'un de fréquentable plutôt que comme une pécore.

C'est un principe.

Non mais regardez-moi cette fille.

C'est bien simple, dès que j'ingurgite une goutte d'alcool, il faut que je me mette à traîner avec les cas sociaux.

Par sa faute, j'ai le tatouage d'un crâne sur le bras et celui d'une morue sur les fesses.

Enfin celui-là c'était avant notre petit entretien d'embauche. On avait fait un détour et Michelle a trouvé ça sympa de nous décorer le postérieur.

J'avais pas encore décuvé.

Notez quand même que le tatouage de la morue est rigolo parce qu'elle rentre dans sa grotte...

Par Merlin je vais devoir supprimer certaines positions de ma vie sexuelle.

A cause de Michelle.

Elle a ruiné ma vie.

Et dire que j'avais d'autres projets d'avenir ! Comme ouvrir une pépinière ou encore épouser un riche et glandouiller au bord d'une plage jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ou alors funambule.

C'est pas mal comme profession.

Maintenant je vais devoir buter, torturer et surement violer des gens.

J'ai jamais buter quelqu'un moi !

Pas que j'ai déjà violé ou torturé hein.

Enfin si une fois j'avais kidnapper le chat de ma voisine pour avoir une rançon et comme je m'ennuyais, et vous savez qu'un enfant a vite besoin d'une occupation, je l'ai laissé se dessécher dans mon four.

Il avait l'air d'avoir froid.

Si on regarde le bon côté des choses, il n'aura plus jamais froid. Ou chaud d'ailleurs.

Et pour ce qui est de l'incinérer, je l'avais déjà débuté donc c'est un gain de temps !

- T'aurais pas des toilettes ? me demande Michelle, me coupant dans ma réflexion.

Décidément un vrai boulet cette fille. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez moi ?

Si c'est pour chier autant vous dire qu'elle n'a qu'à aller le faire dans le pot de plante du voisin et qu'elle ne vienne pas salir chez moi !

- Deuxième porte à gauche.

Bah quoi ?

J'allais pas lui demander c'était pour quelle commission.

Bon maintenant que je suis seule je vais pouvoir réfléchir à différentes tentatives de suicides.

La noyade m'a l'air d'un bon compromis. Ou alors je vais tout simplement voir le seigneur des ténèbres, mon nouveau "maître" et lui crier "Fuck l'opression ! Viva la liberta espèce de pignouf !".

Mais je crains qu'il ne réagisse mal et qu'il me torture avant.

Rookwood m'a dit que c'était un homme émotionnel qui prend mal les insultes.

Il souffre peut-être d'un traumatisme de son enfance.

Je veux dire. On m'a déjà insulté, et je ne me suis pas mise à torturer et à tuer tout le monde.

Il doit être très sensible.

Sa mère n'a pas dû lui faire assez de câlins quand il était enfant. Vous savez ça peut faire beaucoup de peine à un enfant.

Ils ont besoins qu'on leur donne de l'attention.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! s'égosille Michelle du fin fond des toilettes.

Elle a découvert son nouveau tatouage sur le bras ?

Tant mieux pour sa pomme !

- PUTAIN MAIS NON ! NON NON NOOOOOON ! Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Dans un soucis de savoir si elle ne va pas se tailler les veines et me salir le carrelage, je frappe à la porte.

- Tout va bien ?

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main.

Évidemment que non.

Si tu l'entend sangloter c'est pas parce qu'elle trouve son caca Robert beau à en pleurer.

Quoique vu l'état d'esprit de cette fille on peut s'attendre à tout. Elle est peut-être scatophile.

Qui sait sur quoi je peux tomber en ouvrant cette porte ?

Vaut mieux être prudent.

Ou alors elle n'aime tout simplement pas son tatouage.

Si elle avait vu celui de derrière...

- T'aurais pas un tampon ? renifle t-elle misérablement.

...

C'était pour ça ? Ces cris, ces lamentations ?

Parce qu'elle a ses règles ?

Pas la peine d'en alerter la Terre entière !

- Tu peux pas te jeter le sort anti saignements ?

- Non je réagis mal à ce sort, là dernière fois ça m'a causé des mycoses.

...

Ah bah je suis pas la seule ! C'est vraiment merdique comme truc.

Faudrait penser à l'améliorer.

- Mais les tampons provoquent aussi des infections si tu gères mal tu sais ?

- Oui bah je gère ! s'énerve t'elle. T'en as un oui ou merde ?!

- Non, moi je suis passé à la CUP, je grogne, vexée.

- ...

- ...

- La quoi ?

- La CUP, coupe menstruelle !

- Euh... Et c'est quoi le principe de ce machin ?

- Une coupe que tu t'enfiles dans le vagin qui réceptionne ton sang. Garanti sans fuite !

- ... T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille.

- Oui bah t'as qu'à te démerder.

Pas que mais j'en ai marre de parler à une porte.

M'en vais bouffer tiens.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la voilà qui se ramène, les sourcils froncés.

- Bon bah du coup j'ai dû jeter le sort.

Il y a un temps de silence puis :

- Dis-moi... t'es pas de ces trafiquants d'organes, qui amènent les belles filles chez eux pour les disséquer ? demande t'elle, suspicieuse.

Belle fille, belle fille...

On reverra de ce côté là.

Pauvre timbrée.

- Non.

Je soupire dans ma tasse.

- Non parce qu'une fois je suis sortie avec un gars tout à fait fréquentable au premier abord si ce n'est qu'il aimait appeler son chat "ma petite touffe juteuse", qu'il collectionnait des oiseaux morts et qu'il se masturbait en cachette devant la vieille voisine d'en face... Il s'est avéré qu'il était trafiquant d'organe et qu'il est sorti avec moi juste pour se rapprocher de ma meilleure amie et de lui prendre ses yeux !

- ...

- Elle s'en est jamais remise la pauvre.

Elle secoue la tête, peinée puis se remet à sourire tout en fouillant dans les placards.

- Dis, j'ai vu que t'avais une chambre de libre et comme je cherche un appart, tu chercherais pas une colloc sympa par hasard ?

Mon dieu non !

XXXXX

- J'arrive pas à croire que ma nouvelle colloc s'enfile une coupe dans le vagin, rit Michelle en sautillant dans le canapé.

Je serre la mâchoire.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Vous savez qu'elle a finit par remarquer la marque des ténèbres sur son bras ?

Et vous connaissez sa réaction ?

" Cet enfoiré d'Ayrton n'aura qu'à se tenir ! M'en vais lui foutre sa baguette dans le cul à ce vieux poulpe !"

...

J'ai une psychopathe comme colloc.

Les chaussures !

Les chaussures sur MON canapé !

Aucun savoir-vivre.

Elle a été élevée chez les chèvres ou quoi ?

Si ma mère voyait ça...

... Elle s'en ficherait.

C'est la femme la plus bordélique qu'on puisse connaître.

Mon père je sais pas trop, je ne l'ai pas assez connu.

Quand il a vu dans quelle famille de timbré il avait atterrit il a filé en douce sans même penser à me sauver de ces fous !

Quel ingrat.

Pense même pas aux amis.

Bon en même temps il s'est enfuit j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère.

Mais quand même.

Il est repassé vers mes 16 ans pour savoir si j'avais du fric.

Le pauvre avait des problèmes avec un gang, une histoire d'emprunt.

J'en avais pas. Depuis il a disparut de la circulation, sa deuxième famille n'a jamais su ce qu'il était devenu !

Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

...

Je lance un coup d'œil vers Michelle et soupire.

XXXXX

Nous avons été invitées par nos nouveaux amis à un dîner d'accueil. Et c'est juste pire que de se retrouver seule dans une pièce en compagnie de Rogue en string rouge à paillette.

... Pas envie d'en parler. Toujours est-il que tout le monde parle en même temps, personne ne s'écoute, ça braille, ça se marre, ça se frappe la gueule. Un vrai capharnaüm ! Je ne sais même pas qui est qui.

- Deux filles sur sept recrues cette fois ! Y a moyen qu'on baise ce mois-ci !

- Bon rendement les gars.

- Vous auriez pu en prendre plus.

- Y en avait d'autres ?

- Ça fera des petites copines à Bellatrix, je la trouve un peu morose ces jours-ci.

- Moroz... Ahah ! C'est pas ton nom à toi là ? se marre Rosier.

- Je t'emmerde, je rétorque.

Non mais je n'ai pas de réflexion à prendre de la part d'un gars qui porte un nom de plante.

- Je trouve que ça colle bien avec la tête que tu tires en ce moment, ajoute Michelle. Souris un peu dont !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu n'aimes pas les brocolis ?

- T'as tord, Avery est le meilleur cuisto qu'on puisse avoir.

- Vous feriez un beau couple toi et Rogue.

- Le couple le plus morbide jamais connu.

- Vous venez d'apprendre la mort de vos grands-mères ou quoi ?

Là-dessus Rookwood se met à sangloter.

- ...

- T'es vraiment un boulet Wilkes.

- Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

- Sinon sexuellement parlant vous êtes actives ou pas ?

Je crois que je suis tombée dans une orgie.

- Ça dépend, t'es trafiquant d'organe ? demande Michelle.

Oh non c'est pas vrai. La revoilà l'autre.

- Qui veut une autre portion ?

- Moi !

- Moi aussi !

- Ah j'ai bien fait de faire du rab, sourit ledit Avery.

- Bah y a bien Macnair qui trafique des organes de temps en temps.

- Pour arrondir les fins de mois paraît-il.

- Pourquoi t'es intéressée par le marché ?

- On peut te filer son adresse si tu veux.

- Ils recherchent du monde paraît-il.

- A ce qu'on dit ce métier est mal vu par la société.

- Comme Mangemort aussi tu me diras.

- Sont vraiment étroits d'esprits.

-Ils n'ont aucune reconnaissance.

- On fait tout le boulot, on nettoie le pays d'immondices et même pas un merci !

- Tiens Travers mange dont un peu plus de raviolis et n'y pense plus.

- Ah c'est gentil.

- Oui je sais à quel point ça te touche au cœur.

...

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Bon m'en vais picoler un peu au chaudron, tu viens avec moi Véronique ?

- Non merci, je répond.

- C'est pas ce soir que tu vas sauter Rabi, se marre encore Rosier. T'as vraiment un prénom de merde cela dit en passant Moroz.

- Le nom aussi.

- Allez vous faire.

- Je la trouve un peu méchante moi.

XXXXX

Aujourd'hui c'est bizutage.

Et celui qui ne se présente pas finira bouffé par Nagini.

Un serpent ma foi sociable et pas du tout sauvage.

Une sale bête.

Mais ça je ne le dirais pas au Maître.

Il est assez tatillon là-dessus.

Un sensible vous dis-je.

Autant il a du mal avec le contact humain, autant avec celui des animaux c'est une perle !

On devrait songer à lui faire garder nos animaux quand on part en vacances.

A-t-on au moins le droit à des congés au moins ?

- Bon, commence Juggson avec un sourire sadique, Bellatrix étant absente pour une mission, nous allons pouvoir décider des défis !

-YOUYOU ! S'écrit Rookwood en sautillant. On se fait un bowling ?

...

Et dire que ce sont eux les terreurs du pays.

Si le ministère savait.

M'étonnerait même pas de griller le Seigneur des ténèbres en train de jouer au mini golf dans son bureau.

- Aujourd'hui mes amis, vous allez souffrir. On va pouvoir tester le mental et l'esprit d'équipe de chacun.

- Et le bowling alors ?

Juggson l'ignore, sort sa baguette et un vase apparaît.

- Que tout le monde y mette son nom. On va faire des équipes de deux.

- Mais moi je voulais un bowling.

Juggson a un tic nerveux à l'œil mais continue.

- Et je ne veux aucune protestations ! Fait-il en fusillant Lucius Malefoy du regard.

Oui ce dernier était en train de marmonner dans ses cheveux.

L'a pas de barbe alors...

Il est peut-être imberbe du coup il compense avec la longueur de ses cheveux.

Qui sait comment c'est sous son slip.

...

- Je crois que nous avons des choses d'autant plus sérieuses à accomplir.

- On a dit pas de protestation Malefoy alors on sourit et on fait comme les copains, intervient Wilkes.

- Si je comprends bien pas de bowling donc, boude Rookwood.

- Les PUTAINS de perdants feront office de quilles pour le bowling. MERDE ROOKWOOD ! Maintenant ta gueule ! S'emporte Juggson et nous commençons tous à glisser nos noms dans les vases.

xxxx

- NON MAIS A-T-ON DÉJÀ VU PLUS LENT QUE TOI ?!

- Eh ça va pas la peine de t'énerver. J'ai une crampe, grince Rosier, le regard noir.

C'est pas possible d'être collée à ce boulet.

Wilkes a eu la bonne idée de coller les jambes des partenaires et d'organiser une course au trésor dans le jardin de Malefoy.

Un jardin ? Je devrais dire un parc oui ! Et qui je me coltine ? La plus grosse chochotte de tous les Mangemorts !

- Fais attention où tu marches tu vois bien qu'il y a de la boue ! T'as envie de te salir les chaussures ? Pas moi ! S'énerve Rosier.

Et il nous ralenti à faire des détours toutes les deux secondes pour éviter tout obstacle salissant.

Michelle, elle au moins est tombé avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Y a pas plus compétiteur que lui.

J'ai pas envie de finir en quille moi !

- C'est pas possible mais il entretient son jardin avec ses pieds ou quoi ? Grogne t-il.

- Tu peux me relire-

- Et regarde moi ces bleuets. A ce stade ce n'est plus délaisser c'est un crime ! De si belles fleurs... Ah c'est sûr les Malefoy font très propres sur eux mais dès que tu te promènes dans leur jardin tu vois tout de suite à quel genre de famille tu as affaire.

- Oui d'accord mais l'énigme.

- Les apparences je te dis. M'étonnerais même pas qu'ils se torchent le cul avec leur chat.

- Rosier.

- Ont-ils seulement un chat ?! Décidément on connait bien mal nos amis.

Ah c'est pas vrai. Et dire que j'ai eu la folie de m'intéresser à ce pignouf à Poudlard.

Non mais vous savez, la jeunesse, l'innocence, le prestige, tout ça.

J'ai vite compris mon erreur !

...

Une jupe par terre plus tard mais quand même.

Juste avant le mouvement décisif.

... Bref.

- ... Bah tiens dont. J'envisage même de creuser la terre pour vérifier qu'il ne s'y cache pas le cadavre d'un manchot.

- Rosier.

- Alors que c'est mignon un manchot.

- ROSIER L'ÉNIGME !

Il sursaute, trébuche, et du fait que ma jambe est collée à la sienne, je le suis dans la découverte du sol.

- Ma chemise ! Ma chemise ! panique t-il en tâtonnant sur son torse. Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça espèce de timbrée !

- Cours ! Cours ! pépie Rookwood, apparemment prêt à découvrir le trésor.

- Je te suis ! s'essouffle Avery, le visage rouge.

Nous les observons détaler comme des lapins, passer devant nous sans même nous remarquer.

- ...

- T'as fais quoi de l'énigme ? me demande Rosier, tout à coup disposé à gagner.

- ... Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'avais.

- N'importe quoi je te l'ai donné avant qu'on commence !

- Mais bien sûr, vas-y. Avoues tout de suite que tu l'as perdu !

- Tu n'es qu'une novice, c'était à toi de la garder sagement dans ta poche !

- T'es vraiment un gars inutile en fait !

- Salope !

- Connard !

- Grosse coincée !

- Ahah ! Toujours pas digéré le vent que tu t'es prit au collège !

- Dites donc le couple là, serait peut-être temps de vous y mettre au lieu de vous prélasser dans l'herbe, chantonne Juggson plus loin.

XXXX

- Bonjour, je fais auprès du pharmacomage. Je souhaiterais une potion pour les douleurs... fessière.

Il me lance un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Surement à cause de mes énormes lunettes de soleil et de ma cagoule bleue.

J'ai pas voulu prendre une noir. On aurait pu me prendre pour une Mangemort.

La blague.

- C'est-à-dire ? Vous avez des irritations ? Des hémorroïdes ? Soyez plus précise, me sourit-il finalement.

Péquenot va.

Marre-toi.

Je me racle la gorge.

- Disons plutôt des marques euh... Des bleus, des rougeurs et tout quoi...

Heureusement que j'ai ma cagoule, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu.

- Moi aussi, chuchote Rosier, caché derrière moi.

Cette fois le pharmacomage a une lueur de compréhension et s'en va dans la réserve.

- Monique ! J'ai deux masochistes excités du cul qui attendent ! Tu sors les potions habituelles ! nous l'entendons crier.

Rosier grince des dents.

Difficile d'être une quille de nos jours.

Et Rabastan Lestrange s'est donné à cœur joie.

Je déteste les Mangemorts.

Comme Rosier et moi étions les perdants, il a été décidé que pour renforcer la cohésion dans l'équipe et nous apprendre à travailler ensemble, nous effectuerons nos missions ensemble jusqu'à que nous améliorons notre comportement.

On est punis quoi.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je devrais la continuer d'après vous ou arrêter le massacre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Comment vous allez ? Bien ? Mal ? Rentrée difficile ou alors on se la coule douce en cours comme de gros fainéants ? Je suis sûre que certains sont là à lire des fics alors que vous devriez faire vos devoirs ! Honte à vous !

...

Nan je déconne, je faisais partie de cette catégorie dans ma jeunesse. Ah que je me sens vieille. L'important c'est le talent, si vous en avez, pourquoi perdre un temps considérable à travailler vos cours ? Comme dirait Ruth dans Ephismatologie, réviser, c'est pour les cons !

J'espère que vous ne prenez pas au sérieux tout ce que je dis. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, je ne suis pas votre mère.

En parlant d'Ephis, pour là question concernant son avancement, je suis vraiment désolée si ça prend du temps, c'est que Zo' et moi sommes toutes les deux dessus, et comme nous ne vivons pas au même endroit, difficile d'être en contact tout le temps, d'avoir de l'inspi et de trouver du temps pour écrire ensemble. Enfin bref, nous n'abandonnons pas pour autant.

Sinon voilà, merci pour vos réactions, je suis super contente de voir que ça vous plaît !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bon et là on fait quoi ? je demande à Rosier, devenu mon mentor attitré.

- On supervise, me répond-il, les yeux plissés et concentré sur le paysage.

- Et ça consiste à... ?

J'aperçois l'un des frères Lestrange à trente pieds de nous en train de tabasser une vieille.

- En gros tu fais semblant d'être utile alors que tu glandes pendant que les autres font le sale boulot.

J'aurais dû emmener mon Sudoku.

La vieille reprend vite le dessus, elle réussit à attraper une jambe de Lestrange, mort dedans puis sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, elle pousse un cri de rage et lui plante son dentier à l'œil.

S'en suit une bataille sanglante dont personne n'en sortira vivant.

En fait chacun gifle l'autre.

Avery plus loin est poursuivit par un chien féroce mais il réussit vite à s'en débarrasser en lançant un bras déchiqueté - je ne sais où est le propriétaire de ce membre- comme si c'était un jouet et le clebart s'en va trottinant chercher son joujou.

N'allez pas croire, il y a par-ci par-là certains Mangemorts qui font bien leur travail.

Par exemple Bellatrix se marre en torturant une petite fille de quatre ans devant ses parents sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Quelle femme sensible, aimante et accueillante.

Un Auror qui vient de remarquer notre inactivité fonce vers nous baguette levée mais Rosier est plus rapide que lui et l'élimine en un quart de tour.

C'est-à-dire que j'ai le temps de voir ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites, du sang jaillir de sa bouche et son nez, puis sa tête explose.

- De temps en temps tu seras obligée d'agir, soupire-il.

Il lance un coup d'œil agacé vers sa robe tout juste repassée par son elfe et siffle d'un air mécontent.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les Aurors ! Ils sont salissant, même morts ils n'ont aucun respect pour la propreté et le savoir-être !

- Ça va c'est une robe noir, pas comme si ça se voyait beaucoup. Ton elfe la lavera.

Il tourne un regard outré vers moi.

- Sais-tu seulement qui a fabriqué ce tissu ? Sais-tu seulement combien d'heures d'entretien  
demande-il ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun sens du goût et de la mode que tu dois  
dénigrer les affaires des autres ! Du sang sécher va abîmer la douceur du tissu ! Ça va  
surtout l'endommager, puis commencer à me gratter et je ne te parle pas des allergies après !  
Une telle qualité. Ah quel gâchis. Tu n'as pas les moyen de te payer l'uniforme de grande  
couture ? J'y peux rien ! Ne m'insulte pas avec tes recommandations à la mort moi les  
couilles !

Si c'était vraiment de la qualité, ça ne s'abimerait pas aussi vite.

Enfin moi ce que j'en dis... C'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'en chier un chaudron pour un  
vêtement !

- Ah mais c'est pas possible ça ! J'essayais de te faire voir le bon côté des choses ! T'es  
jamais content. Bien simple, depuis que je suis arrivée tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabaisser ou  
de me gueuler dessus. MAIS TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ?!

- ÉVITE DE POSTILLONNER SUR MA CAPE !

- TU PEUX BIEN TE LA FOUTRE DANS LE CUL POUR CE QUE CA ME FAIT !

- Ahah, se bidonne Michelle. Les gars vous avez raté quelque. Y a le Phacochère sanglant qu'a foutu sa cagoule à l'envers du coup il s'est prit un lampadaire en pleine poire !

- Le con ! ajoute un Auror tout aussi écroulé de rire.

Rosier garde un temps de silence puis se tourne encore une fois vers moi :

- Tu sais ce que je vais y mettre, moi, dans ton cul ?

Je préfère l'ignorer et m'en aller chercher des croustillons que de continuer à l'écouter.

J'aimais bien les fêtes foraines quand j'étais petite.

- Où allez-vous donc jeune fille ?! On en a pas terminé ! beugle-il et je lui répond avec mon plus jolie doigt.

Avant d'avoir pu trouver mon stand de croustillons, un auror se plante devant moi, un sourire fier plaqué à la gueule.

Et voilà.

Pas deux pas et j'ai déjà mon premier boulet.

Limite je préfère faire la conversation avec Rosier.

... Oui non. Azkaban me semble plus attrayant que ce bignou.

- Bonjour, me salue bidule.

- Moi c'est Garett et vous ?

S'il croit qu'il va m'avoir !

- Véronique.

Oui bon.

Voilà.

M'a l'air d'être le genre sympa, qui balance pas.

Il est pas moche.

- Et tu crois que je vais tomber dedans peut-être ? continue-il de sourire.

C'est pourtant vrai.

Allez savoir, mais dès qu'on porte une cagoule, tout de suite on perd toute crédibilité.

J'ai presqu'envie de dire que c'est de la discrimination.

Mais j'aurais du culot.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire, je lui dis.

Si Bellatrix Lestrange me voit faire causette avec l'ennemi elle va tout de suite m'en chier une grenouille.

Avouez que l'image reste comique.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Jugson se balader avec des planches en bois, le regard fébrile l'air de celui content de sa journée.

Et je vois tout ça à travers un masque et une cagoule !

Non en fait je vois qu'il est guilleret c'est juste parce qu'il sautille d'un pied à l'autre en poussant la chansonnette.

Je suis en train de m'apercevoir que tout le monde fait un peu n'importe quoi ici.

Normalement ça devrait lancer des sorts dans tous les coins, tuer, massacrer, violer.

Au lieu de ça on a Jugson le bricoleur, moi qui me sociabilise, Michelle dans la grande roue avec son nouveau pote, Rookwood collé à son lampadaire, Dolohov et Rowle qui se disputent une barbe à papa et les deux frères Lestrange qui se battent contre une vieille hargneuse.

Oui le deuxième frère a finit par prêter main forte à l'autre.

Ah non en fait.

Le frère aide la vieille.

C'est ça l'esprit d'équipe.

Et au milieu de tout ça Bellatrix tape du pied, observe le paysage et semble prête à exploser.

M'est avis qu'elle supervise aussi et qu'elle fait genre elle en a quelque chose à faire.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire mine d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, me reproche l'Auror.

- Pourquoi ? Ça vaut le coup que je m'y intéresse ?

Qui sait il me parle peut-être des vertus du lait maternel.

J'ai lu un article qui disait que ça pouvait éventuellement guérir une conjonctive.

Genre t'as mal à l'œil ?

Une giclée dans l'œil et le tour est joué !

- Tu sais on pourrait se contenter de se battre, d'attendre de voir qui de l'un ou l'autre témoignera sa faiblesse et le tuer.

- Bah si ça peut t'aider j'ai toujours du mal à me protéger des sorts bloque-jambes mais ceux de stupefaction, aucun problème, je lui fais avec un haussement d'épaule.

J'ai même lu une fois qu'on produisait une hormone pendant la grossesse, qui si elle était produite à fort dosage on pourrait en faire une bombe atomique !

A se demander pourquoi on continue de vivre avec les hommes.

Ils sont juste là pour le rôle du géniteur en fait.

Des fois je m'interroge. Pourquoi se croient-ils si importants alors qu'il est clair qu'on pourrait très bien s'en passer ?

Avec le progrès on pourra bientôt les détruire tout simplement. Pour se reproduire on trouvera bien une alternative.

Je suis sûre que Bellatrix serait d'accord avec mon projet.

- Un petit peu d'attention ne serait pas de refus quand même.

- BON TOUT LE MONDE RENTRE ! FISSA ! hurle d'ailleurs Bellatrix.

Il y a quelques râles mécontents mais tout le monde transplane petit-à-petit.

- Attendez-moi ! J'ai perdu ma baguette ! crie Michelle avant que je ne disparaisse à mon tour dans un craquement sonore.

xxxx

- ... référer au Maïtre !

- Balance, murmure Jugson à mes côtés.

- Ne croyez pas vous en sortir ! C'était un foirrage complet ! Potter et Sirius se sont bien payés nos têtes !

Ils jouaient à la pêche à la ligne.

J'ai eu le temps de constater qu'ils étaient nuls.

- Calme-toi Bellatrix. On a bien le droit de souffler un peu, commente Rosier avant de se tasser sur sa chaise.

On sait tous qu'il est parti faire sa sieste dans le tapis volant.

- Evan mon chou. On est pas à un défilé de mode ni à un club med !

- C'est pas moldu ça ? croit bon d'intervenir Rogue d'une voix lugubre.

Elle se contente de le fusiller du regard.

- Rookwood ! fait-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Il se redresse, prêt à exécuter le salut militaire moldu mais se retient à temps.

Ce qui n'empêche pas l'hystérique de fulminer.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire deux trous dans ta cagoule et éviter de nous ridiculiser ! Jugson !

- Chef ! Oui Chef !

Les narines de Bellatrix se dilatent.

- Qui t'as demander, par Salazar, de bricoler une étagère en pleine mission ?

Il serre les lèvres et je vois du coin de l'œil Wilkes se planquer derrière un journal.

En voilà un qui fait ses commandes.

Vous me direz, paraît que Jugson manipule le bois comme une perle.

- Grognon ! reprend-elle en pivotant cette fois vers moi.

- Moi c'est Moroz, je marmonne tandis que Rosier ricane.

- Peu importe, siffle-elle. Quand t'auras finit de flirter avec le camps ennemi, peut-être pourrons-nous reprendre la guerre ? Tu nous diras ? On ne voudrait pas déranger un si beau tableau. Rowle, Dolohov !

Les deux s'assassinent mutuellement du regard, ne prêtant aucune attention à notre chef.

Bah de toute façon elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment le remarquer.

- Quand vous aurez terminé de jouer au bac à sable, vous pourrez revenir dans la cour des grands ! Et puis merde ! Vous n'êtes que des pieds cassés j'en ai ma claque ! Et où est donc passée Charlies ?!

Qui ça ?

C'est à ce moment que Michelle entre dans la salle, le visage penaud.

Bellatrix inspire, expire, puis :

- Montague, Parkinson, fait-elle auprès de deux autres nouvelles recrues, vous êtes les seuls à peu près sérieux.

- Et moi on m'oublie ? demande Avery.

- T'étais là toi ?

Des fois il me fait mal au cœur.

- Malefoy va donc te brosser les cheveux, tu ressembles à une poule effarouchée. Rodolphus ?

- Oui ? déglutit-il.

- Pitoyable. ET JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC CE JEU DE SOCIÉTÉ DOLOHOV ?!

- Qui veut se faire un cluedo ?

- Ah, moi ! pépie Wilkes sous le regard noir de Bellatrix.

- Tant que j'y suis petit agneau...

- Oui ?

- Que je ne te reprenne plus à faire tes courses au supermarché d'à côté pendant une mission. ON EST PAS CHEZ MÉMÉ ICI !

xxxxx

- Pourquoi Rosier est-il en train de mâchouiller le rideau ? je demande auprès de Jugson.

- Il essaie d'arrêter de fumer. Ça entraîne certains comportements anormaux.

Ah.

Des fois je me demande si on ne sélectionne pas les plus timbrés de ce pays pour devenir Mangemort.

... C'est un peu vexant pour moi d'ailleurs.

- Bon, commence Wilkes, qui veut dire quelque chose ?

Nous sommes tous à un enterrement en fait.

Personne ne lève la main.

- Elkins Andréa était une jeune recrue solidaire, volontaire-

- Baisable, ajoute Rosier entre deux bouts de rideau.

- ... serviable. Nous l'avons peu connus.

Et c'est pas peu dire, elle venait juste d'arriver qu'elle a eu le malheur de trébucher et de tomber du balcon de Malefoy.

En tout cas c'est là la version officielle.

- J'ai tout de suite su en la voyant qu'elle ferait une Mangemort redoutable.

- Oui, si on part du principe qu'il n'y a pas besoin de savoir écrire pour tuer.

Wilkes lance un regard agacé vers Rabastan Lestrange.

- Certes. Mais-

- Mort suspecte, renifle Avery qui vient tout juste d'arriver.

Il se penche vers le cadavre, inspire l'air et reprend :

- Mort suspecte vous dis-je.

Il remonte le col de sa cape, tire dans sa pipe et nous continuons à le regarder dans son délire.

Rosier a l'air d'être sur le point de lui sauter dessus et de lui piquer sa pipe.

Avery tourne autour du cercueil, s'arrête puis sans crier gare, gifle Elkins.

- ...

- Y avait une mouche, c'est irrespectueux envers les morts, s'explique-il avant de s'assoir à mes côtés.

Et il essuie sa main tranquilou sur mon pantalon.

Bah te gêne pas mon petit Monsieur.

xxxx

J'en ai marre des missions !

C'est toujours la même chose !

A chaque fois on a le droit aux petites visites de Bellatrix pour vérifier le bon déroulement de la mission et à chaque fois ça finit par gueuler.

Aujourd'hui nous attaquons un petit village. Et cette fois on a plutôt intérêt à suivre les ordres.

Rosier et moi entrons dans une petite maison et je m'arrête sur le seuil, les sourcils haussés.

Je suis presque certaine que le sol n'a jamais autant brillé ici, ça sent le produit vaisselle et la lessive, deux cadavres sont bien rangés dans un coin de la pièce, pas une trace de bataille.

Quelqu'un est passé avant nous et a rangé avant de repartir.

- Qui c'est qui a tout nettoyé ? je demande.

Rosier passe une main lasse sur son visage.

- Personne. Bon. Changement de maison.

- Nous avons un maniaco dépressif dans nos rangs et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

Je le suis tandis qu'il s'en va à grands pas.

- Non.

- Qui sait s'il va pas un jour péter un câble ? Ces gens sont très instables psychologiquement tu le sais ça ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- J'aimerais être un minimum au courant du danger que je cours en vous côtoyant ! Tu vas m-

Je suis interrompue par Michelle qui passe devant nous l'air de rien, traînant le corps inerte d'un jeune de notre age en ricanant.

C'aurait pu être normal si elle n'avait pas une poule désarticulée pendant autour de son cou.

Mais bon c'est Michelle, on pardonne son comportement excessif.

- Je te préviens, me fait-il en ouvrant la porte d'une maison, c'est à ton tour de tuer.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fais. Je te conseille au passage de lancer quelques sorts originaux, ça donne toujours un effet de surprise, ça nous sort de la routine et en plus ça a l'avantage de faire un petit spectacle.

- Je vais te laisser me montrer comment faire, hein. J'ai encore du mal à assimiler les directives.

- Torturer et tuer. Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ? demande t-il en ouvrant un placard au hasard.

Oh des cookies aux pépites de caramel !

- Eh bien c'est un peu la philosophie du meurtre en fait.

A la nougatine en plus ! Ces moldus ont du goût.

Rosier grimace en regardant le contenu du placard.

- Ça m'a l'air bien calorique tout ça. Tu n'as pas à réfléchir, tu exécute, point.

- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es complètement dénué de conscience.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, continuant notre fouille en papotant.

- Bien sûr que non. Regarde, je suis tout à fait conscient que la personne qui vit ici n'a en plus d'avoir aucun goût, aucune hygiène de vie.

Il attrape au pif une cannette de soda vide traînant sous le canapé.

Et je ne vous parle pas des autres déchets.

J'imagine que notre maniaco dépressif n'est pas passé par là.

- Je peux aller faire pipi ?

- T'as déjà été tout à l'heure.

- J'ai une petite vessie tu sais.

Nous montons à l'étage, continuant notre expédition.

- Écoute Moroz. Me prend pas pour un abruti, je sais très bien que tu essaies d'éviter l'inévitable !

- J'ai juste envie de pisser bordel !

- Ah qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve.

- Je t'énerve ? Je t'énerve ? C'est toi qui empêche les honnêtes gens de se libérer de leur besoin les plus primaires !

- Honnête ? répète-il tandis que nous entrons dans une chambre où nous trouvons une adolescente apeurée. Ne me parle pas d'honnêteté quand t'es même pas foutue de tuer une pauvre fille telle la lavette que tu es, crie-il, couvrant les sanglots de la fille.

- Ahahah ! Alors ça c'est drôle, tu te coiffes comme une gonzesse, tu pignes dès qu'une tâche s'incruste sur tes bottes, t'achètes des magazines pour soins de beauté et c'est moi la lavette ?

- Excuse-moi de ne pas ressembler à une loutre comme toi, grince-il.

- Je préfère être naturelle, je rétorque, la voix glaciale.

- Tu pourrais faire l'effort de nous éviter les nuisances visuelles, j'en ai les yeux qui piquent dès que je te vois ! Comment veux-tu te trouver un homme correcte avec une allure pareille ?

- Certains hommes me trouvent tout à fait à leur goût.

Il ricane.

- Tu ne vois même pas le déchet que tu es, c'est pitoyable.

Oh et puis il m'énerve.

- Où vas-tu ? demande-il en me voyant filer. C'est ça ! Profite de notre dispute pour te barrer ! Comme toujours ! Et qui c'est qui va faire le sale boulot ? Bibi !

Je continue de descendre les escaliers.

- Je supervise moi, Monsieur !

- ... ET MERDE OU EST PASSÉE LA FILLE ?!

Il me rejoint, fulminant et les yeux rouges de colère.

Me rappelle un alcoolique.

- Quoi ?

- C'EST TA FAUTE ! s'égosille t-il.

- Ah bah bien sûr ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'énerves comme une vieille mégère ! J'y peux rien si t'es pas foutu de surveiller tes victimes !

- Ce sont aussi les tiennes ! Et à cause de ton incapacité à gérer tes faiblesses, nous avons un témoin gênant qui vagabonde on ne sait où !

- C'est une moldue abrutie, elle a pas pu aller bien loin.

- ... ET PUIS TA GUEULE !

- Ah mais ça va hein. Qu'est ce que vous avez à beugler comme des veaux vous deux ? s'incruste Wilkes, les poings sur les hanches.

Nous gardons le silence.

Bellatrix entre à son tour, un tic nerveux à l'œil, traînant par les cheveux notre fugueuse.

- Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose mes lapins ?

- Une pipe et je te couvre, me chuchote Rosier.

xxxxx

Au final elle n'a pas eu le temps de nous gueuler dessus, Dolohov et Rowle ont perdu un témoin eux.

Très gênant comme témoin puisque c'est une sorcière.

Ça a l'avantage de détourner l'attention de l'hystérique de nous.

Une née-moldue apparemment en plus !

Enfin Sang-de-bourbe. Au temps pour moi, c'est l'habitude.

Ils n'ont vraiment aucune organisation.

- C'est obligé ? grince Mulciber.

- De quoi tu te plains ? Je te trouve très jolie comme ça ma mignonne, lui fait Filwyn d'un air goguenard.

Ou Pilwyn.

Milwyn ?

Selwyn !

Avec ces noms à coucher dehors aussi.

- Avec tes belles petites fesses en plus, ajoute Jugson.

- Tes cheveux soyeux.

- Ta peau douce.

- Tes pieds velus.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Mulciber claque sa langue au palais, tente de desserrer sa jupe, et redresse sa fausse poitrine.

Les autres n'ont pas hésité à le travestir quand il a fallu envoyer quelqu'un auprès de McGonagall pour tenter de gratter des infos.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle se sent plus en confiance auprès des femmes, lui dit Wilkes avec son sourire de sadique.

- Et on ne pouvait pas envoyer l'une des filles ?

- Quel est le pays le plus cool ? est justement en train de sortir Michelle à Travers.

- Je ne sais pas... La Norvège ?

- Le Yémen !

Puis elle se marre, les mains plaquées sur le ventre.

- Tu comprends pas ? Le Yémen. Yeah Man. Non ?

- Oui mais non, il faut au moins que la fille ait de la conversation pour être crédible, contredit Selwyn après un dernier regard dirigé vers Michelle.

Ils se tournent ensuite vers moi.

Ah non !

- Est-ce qu'on peut sérieusement songer à elle ? se bidonne Rosier. Avec sa tête de dix pieds de longs !

- On croirait toujours qu'elle va se pendre à la minute. A chaque fois que je lui parle j'ai peur d'heurter sa sensibilité, intervient Avery.

- Faut pas, j'ai beau tenter, ça marche jamais.

- Je vous entend vous savez.

- Et puis cet air aimable... Non mais un petit sourire, je sais pas ou même un petit bonjour de temps en temps. Elle a été élevée chez les singes ou quoi ? se désole Yaxley.

- Je ne suis pas sourde.

- A croire qu'elle se sent au-dessus de nous. Une vraie pimbêche.

- Toujours à nous regarder de haut.

- Heureusement qu'elle a certains atouts qui méritent d'être considérés, dit Rabastan en me lançant une œillade lubrique.

- Bof, je pourrais faire u trou dans une poubelle que ça me ferait le même effet, reprend Rosier, les yeux scrutateurs.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais à Poudlard, ricane Wilkes qui évite de peu une miche de pain en pleine poire.

- Quand vous aurez terminé de parl-

- Elle a le regard fade, aucune expression. J'ai parfois l'impression de discuter avec un lama déchiré, commente Rodolphus.

- Vas te faire voir Lestrange, je siffle.

- Vous voyez ? Cette agressivité... Ce manque totale de politesse.

- Tu comprends ce que je subis ? demande Rosier à Wilkes avec son air de martyr.

- Alors on l'envoie à ma place ? pépie Mulciber qu'en a marre de se gratter le cul à cause de son string.

Rookwood a insisté pour qu'il en porte histoire que ça fasse plus réaliste.

- Non, décide Rodolphus, elle va venir avec toi mais il va falloir qu'on l'habille en fille elle aussi.

- Allez Véro, on sourit, on va s'enfiler un soutif de femme et pas une brassière, et hop ! En mission ! me fait Rosier. Oust !

- Comment tu sais que je porte une brassière ?

- ...

xxxxx

Depuis que je vis avec Michelle je n'ai plus eu un instant de répit. Vas-y que je m'épile sur le canapé les jambes écartées pour faire profiter de la belle vue, que je me cure le nez en faisant la vaisselle, que je te réveille à trois heures du matin avec mes belles vocalises parce qu'il n'y a plus de PQ.

Tenez, hier encore il a fallut que j'aille la chercher au bureau des Aurors parce que madame a transplané en état d'ivresse au ministère en vue d'organiser une manifestation contre l'oppression des gobelins eunuques.

... Le pire étant qu'elle a réussi à me faire passer pour sa mère.

Au moins je ne ressemble pas à une grand-mère. Il faut positiver.

- Hé Véro tu peux ouvrir ? C'est pour moi ! crie d'ailleurs ma colocataire alors que ça tambourine comme un malpropre à ma porte.

Vous voyez ? Elle me prend pour son elfe !

- Et t'en profite pour signer à ma place tu seras mignonne !

...

J'ouvre la porte et tire ma tête des beaux jours histoire de bien faire comprendre au livreur face à moi ce que j'en pense de frapper comme un malade chez moi.

- Quoi ?

- Mademoiselle Charlies ?

Il attend ma réponse, qui ne vient pas, me fourre le paquet en main, prend mon doigt qu'il pointe vers sa baguette puis s'en va sans demander son reste. Sans même un salut.

Comme il est aimable.

Michelle finit par sortir de la salle de bain, complètement à poil, avec son sourire de banane.

Elle m'arrache son colis et va dans la salle en tortillant du cul comme un canard.

...

Je la suis parce que je suis un peu curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle a commandé.

Parfois elle achète des choses étranges.

Une fois elle m'a ramené deux petites boules roses qui vibraient je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça pouvait servir.

- Oh putain ! je fais avec un sursaut d'horreur en avisant la tête découpée dans le carton.

Michelle tape du pied avec un air mécontent.

- Mais c'est pas celle-là que je voulais ! Je voulais une blonde ! Pas une... Châtain ! crache t-elle, les yeux luisant.

...

- Tu as vraiment commandé une tête décapitée ? je demande histoire d'être sûr.

- Et regarde-moi cette mauvaise qualité. Je peux te dire une chose, cette entreprise n'est pas sérieuse, on commande, on paye, on s'attend quand même à un minimum de satisfaction ! Avise cette mocheté ! Je vais demander à être remboursée. Ou au moins un geste commercial.

Je vis avec une malade mentale.

Une véritable psychopathe.

Allez lui dire de dégager d'ici maintenant. Qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Leur demander une main en plus ?

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire d'une main découpée moi ? me fait-elle en me lançant un regard condescendant. T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille.


	3. Chapter 3

Baboul.

Bon, j'ai bien l'impression que je suis en train d'instaurer les jours de publication les dimanches... Ne le prenez pas comme une habitude hein ! Vous savez comme je ne suis pas très stable !

...

Bref, ce chapitre pourra peut-être paraître un peu lourd mais il FALLAIT que j'écrive ça. Quand c'est venu dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas en faire autrement. u_u

Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Tinette et à Zod'a (qui a bien voulu dans sa grââânde générosité corriger ce chapitre).

Je ne la remercie pas, elle ne m'a pas offert mon nounours pingouin quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Hé les gars ! s'écrie Rosier en accourant vers nous comme un gosse. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Il agite une sorte de bâton rose avec un air de débile.

Ou curieux. Mais ça revient au même.

Il ne me faut pas plus longtemps pour identifier l'objet.

- C'est quoi ? demande Rowle d'une voix faussement désintéressée.

Rosier hausse les épaules en continuant à gesticuler.

- Vous pensez que les moldus aussi ont leur propre baguette ?

Dolohov s'approche doucement et l'étudie de près.

De très près, limite il a le nez collé dessus.

- C'est peut-être dangereux.

Je. Me. Marre.

- Ça s'utilise comment ?

Rosier sourit et frappe le haut de la tête de Rogue avec.

Le pauvre avait le malheur de passer par là au mauvais moment.

Et Rosier continue jusqu'à que Rogue en ait marre, qu'il se tourne vers lui pour partager sa façon de penser, il aperçoit le god, pâlit et s'en va sans demander son reste.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Peut-être qu'il a été traumatisé par les baguettes moldu.

- Oh, un petit boutonio.

Rosier appuie dessus et le god se met à vibrer.

- C'est marrant.

- Pourquoi ça vibre ?

- Il reconnait peut-être les intrus.

- Dis donc Moroz qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme ça, t'as presque l'air aimable pour un coup ! me fait Avery d'un air suspicieux.

- Pour rien, je réponds et mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je vois Rosier poser son oreille dessus.

Bellatrix qui vient d'arriver le lui arrache des mains.

- C'est à moi ! proteste Rosier comme un gamin.

Ahahah.

- T'as trouvé ça où ?

- Dans la chambre de la moldue.

Elle plisse les yeux.

- Je vais apporter ça au maître, il en saura plus que nous.

...

Oh putain.

J'hésite entre me bidonner ou flipper.

XXXXX

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? je demande à Rosier en le voyant s'asseoir à mes côtés avec une tête de constipé contrarié.

- Rien, grince t-il.

J'hausse les épaules et j'en retourne à mon observation de Bellatrix qui attend impatiemment son maître pour lui montrer son god.

Elle n'arrive même pas à rester en place tellement elle pense avoir fait une grande trouvaille.

Et à la tête que tire Wilkes, il sait ce que c'est mais n'ose pas ruiner les illusions de notre hystérique.

C'est bien simple, il est rouge de se retenir de rire, une grimace étrange, comme s'il avait en même temps envie de se marrer et de pleurer, et il tape du pied nerveusement.

Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir comment il a découvert à quoi ça servait.

Rosier soupire, claque sa langue au palais.

Je continue de l'ignorer, comprenant qu'il a juste envie de montrer au monde entier qu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui est rose, mesure une vingtaine de centimètres et fait rêver les filles de dix-sept ans ? demande Michelle à Travers.

Il lance un regard dédaigneux à Rogue.

- Pas la bite de Rogue en tout cas.

Notre ami se contente de le fusiller des yeux.

Michelle renifle, la moue boudeuse.

- Si, c'était ça.

- ...

- Du moins c'est ce que m'a affirmée une de ses ancie-

- Elle est où ? C'est Ruth Adams c'est ça ? Elle est dans les parages ? s'alarme tout à coup Rogue avant de filer en vitesse en un retournement de cape.

- ...

Rosier continue de soupirer, Bellatrix serre son god entre ses mains fébriles, le regard pétillant et Wilkes est en train de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Travers a l'air de se demander si le phallus de Rogue mesure vraiment une vingtaine de centimètres.

Apparemment ça le contrarie.

Que voulez-vous, on a pas tous les mêmes préoccupations dans la vie.

Rosier tape des doigts sur la table, et soupire, encore.

Je vais finir par l'étrangler avec ses chaussettes en soie.

Bellatrix murmure des paroles incohérentes en fixant le god avec la tête de celle qui prie Jésus.

Ahahah.

Wilkes vient de tomber dans les vapes.

Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ici.

On est tous là dans le salon à attendre que le maître daigne se montrer.

Moi je sais pas ce que je fous là, je ne fais pas partie de l'élite du coup ma présence n'est pas requise aux grandes réunions mais Bellatrix a insisté pour que je reste.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Si vous voulez mon avis, ça pue le foin cette histoire.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir l'autorisation d'y redire quelque chose.

Alors je me tais, j'observe et je subis.

Ce que fait Michelle ici ?

Personne ne le sait. Mais ils l'acceptent parce que sinon elle va passer l'heure à tambouriner à la porte en hurlant qu'elle se sent exclue.

J'aimerais bien être exclue pour un coup.

Rosier claque sa langue au palais et soup-

- Quoi encore ? je siffle en me tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ta mamie t'as pas fait tes crêpes ? Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?!

Tout le monde sursaute, sauf Rookwood qui est occupé à mettre des gifles à Wilkes pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

A quand le bouche à bouche.

Rosier attend que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations, Bellatrix est toujours dans sa transe.

- J'ai croisé Sirius Black ce matin.

- Et alors ?

Hier en allant chercher une baguette j'ai fais la queue avec James Potter et on en a profité pour discuter météo. Est-ce que je fais étalage de ma vie pour autant ?

Non.

Autant vous dire que parler de la mémé des chats avec Potter ne vaut pas le coup que je le raconte pendant les réunions de Mangemorts.

- Disons que nous en sommes venu au duel.

- Et ?

Rookwood panique et demande à ce qu'on appelle les Aurors, Saint-Mangouste, les huissiers, ou même Dumbledore mais qu'on fasse quelque chose parce qu'il n'arrive pas à réanimer Wilkes.

Rosier marmonne une phrase incompréhensible et je jurerais qu'il a rougit.

- T'as pillé des coquillettes ? je tente de répéter, les sourcils froncés.

Voilà pourquoi je trouve que discuter avec lui ne mène à rien.

J'ai beau chercher de la cohérence dans ses paroles, il faut toujours qu'il soit à côté de la plaque.

A croire qu'il fume les plantes qu'il cultive.

Sûrement d'ailleurs.

- Mais non, râle t-il. T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Bah qu'est ce que t'as alors ? je fais, ma patience mise à rude épreuve. Et articule, j'ai pas que ça à faire que d'essayer de déchiffrer le gorille.

- Laisse tomber, grogne t-il.

- J'en ai marre de toi, mais marre ! Viens pas te plaindre si c'est pour ne pas m'expliquer. Et puis pourquoi tu viens me faire chier d'abord ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante, toujours à gueuler.

- Moi je gueule ?

- Oui, toi !

- C'est le sombral qui se fout du Détraqueur ma parole !

- Et c'est reparti, geint Jugson.

- Un vrai couple de vieux, ajoute Selwyn.

- Regarde, tu recommences ! Et en plus il faut que tu tires ta sale gueule des mauvais jours ! Tu sais que c'est difficile de te côtoyer ? J'en fais des terreurs nocturnes ! Tu pourrais pas te pendre définitivement qu'on en parle plus ? Mais qu'est ce que t'as avec ta tête de dix pieds de long ?

- T'arrête pas de te plaindre comme un bébé depuis deux heures et c'est moi qui fais la gueule ? Tu crois que c'est facile de te supporter ? T'es un vrai calvaire !

- Vous sentez cette tension sexuelle ? demande Michelle.

- Si je me plains c'est parce que t'es une vraie plaie ! Voilà !

Je lève les mains, abandonnant la partie.

- Tu sais quoi ? Continue de geindre, j'en ai rien à carrer. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te demander ce que t'as, il est claire que c'est une case qui te manque.

- Vieille mégère.

- Oui.

- Y a bien un jour où il va falloir qu'ils se sautent.

- Coincée.

- C'est vrai, je commente avec une voix morne.

- Ils sont insupportables.

- Sang de bourbe.

- Oui oui.

- On devrait plutôt les séparer, qu'ils ne fassent plus de mission ensemble, suggère Jugson. Et on en parle plus.

- De quoi je me mêle, toi ? nous crachons tous les deux.

- ...

Un silence pesant s'installe pendant que Rookwood installe Wilkes sur une civière pour l'emmener à Saint Mangouste.

Au bout d'un moment Rosier se penche vers moi et baragouine :

- J'ai chié des paillettes.

J'ai un instant de doute avant de me dire que j'ai encore dû rien comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai. Chié. Des. Paillettes. A cause de Black.

Je fronce les sourcils.

C'est peut-être moi le problème en fait.

- J'ai pas compris.

- J'AI CHIE DES PAILLETTES ! MERDE !

- ...

- ...

Bellatrix se plante devant nous, tape l'arrière de la tête de Rosier avec son god et le sermonne.

- Un peu de tenue quand même. Imagine que le maître soit arrivé à ce moment là ? T'as pas honte ?

Cette fois c'en est trop et j'éclate de rire.

Jugson rejoint son ami Wilkes dans les vapes.

- Elle sait rire ! s'exclame Michelle comme si ça tenait du miracle.

- On nous attaque ! panique Rockwood en apercevant Jugson.

XXXXXX

- Bonjour, je sourie auprès du pharmacien.

- Bonjour, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Je continue de sourire, crispée, tandis qu'il attend ma réponse.

Rosier derrière moi me tape dans le mollet et je me racle la gorge.

- Voilà... J'aurais voulu savoir s'il existait une potion pour contrer...

- Contrer quoi ? Un mauvais sort ? Une... Mauvaise expérience ?

- Ce serait pour un ami, je marmonne alors que je reçois un coup de coude dans le dos, il a... des fuites de paillettes fécale.

A l'heure qu'il est, les pivoines doivent m'envier mon teint rouge.

Le pharmacien marque un temps d'arrêt, me lance un regard blasé et s'en va dans la réserve.

- Monique ! On a les deux autres qui sont encore là tu devineras jamais ce qu'ils m'ont encore inventé !

- Je vais finir par le crever ce connard, siffle Rosier, le nez derrière un magasine de tricot.

XXXXXX

J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je continue de suivre Michelle dans ses conneries.

Non mais vraiment.

Il va finir par m'arriver des bricoles !

- Dis-toi que c'est pour la science, tente de me rassurer Michelle avec un sourire avenant.

- Et tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est malsain ?

... Pourquoi je demande ça à une fille qui collectionne des têtes de cadavres ?

Michelle ricane.

- C'est ce qui rend l'expérience attrayante ! Allez on ne discute pas et on s'y met !

Elle me fourre la fiole dans la bouche de force et me bouche le nez pour me forcer à avaler.

J'aurais pu me débattre si elle n'avait pas posé son gros cul sur mon ventre.

Du coup je m'étouffe à moitié avec la potion mais le reste réussi à trouver mon estomac sans trop de séquelles.

Voilà ce que c'est de côtoyer une dingue.

Elle avale la sienne et l'effet se fait vite sentir.

Je grimace alors qu'une sensation désagréable s'empare de mon corps.

Quelques secondes plus tard je me regarde dans le miroir.

- ...

- Quoi t'es pas contente ?

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Allez maintenant va faire pipi !

- Non !

- Arrête un peu de faire la gamine et vas au pot !

- Je ne pisserais pas avec la bite de Rogue, je gueule alors qu'elle croise les bras et roule des yeux.

Elle m'a métamorphosé en Rogue.

En Rogue ! Vous y croyez vous ?!

... Et dire que j'ai ingurgité un cheveux de ce malpropre.

Un de ses cheveux.

Ah je vais tourner de l'œil.

Combien de fois par an il se les lave d'ailleurs ? Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sale !

Qu'il pense un peu à ceux qui avalent ses cheveux !

- Et puis pourquoi toi t'es Rabastan ?

Elle râle pour la forme et s'enferme dans les toilettes.

Il y a une semaine on discutait de l'effet que ça devait faire de pisser avec un pénis. Elle a prit la conversation à cœur et s'est dit que c'était pas mal d'expérimenter la chose.

Donc voilà.

J'ai le zizi de Rogue dans ma culotte.

...

- Bon t'as finis ? je demande en tapant du pied sur le sol.

...

Oh !

...

Il a de beaux doigts de pieds.

Ils sont délicats, élégants, mêmes ses ongles sont limés. Je peux constater qu'il entretient ses pieds plus que de raison.

Rogue est un fétichiste des pieds, si les autres savaient !

Il a même du vernis brillant. A croire que son but dans la vie est de briller partout, que ce soit les cheveux, le visage et jusqu'aux ongles.

Il a peut-être pour ambition de devenir un lampadaire ou quelque chose du genre.

Je divague.

Ça doit être mon nouveau cerveau d'homme, ça me fait dire des trucs bizarres.

- Si tu savais, gémit Michelle de l'autre côté, c'est... je me sens... Puissante ! Je pourrais pisser sur tout ce qui bouge !

Elle sort finalement et le visage de Rabastan me sourit d'un air que je ne lui reconnais pas.

Un air d'ahuri complet quoi.

A croire qu'elle se sent obligée de discréditer les visages des autres en plus du sien.

- C'est drôle, tu tires la gueule, comme toujours, et pourtant on a l'impression d'avoir le véritable Rogue devant nous. Vous avez envisagé le coït entre vous deux ? Histoire de voir ce que ça peut donner un gosse comme vous.

Je vais pas non plus sourire pour son plaisir.

Attendez mais j'ai la langue de Rogue dans ma bouche en plus de ça !

- Quand est-ce que la potion prend fin ?

- Vas faire pipi, tu verras, c'est jouissif !

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et les yeux de Rabastan s'illuminent.

Comme s'il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

Elle s'enferme à nouveau dans les toilettes.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ri... Rien du tout ! Est-ce que tu peux t'éloigner ? Tu vas me déconcentrer !

J'ai plus envie de savoir maintenant.

XXXXX

- Bon. J'ai parlé au maître, commence Bellatrix d'une voix pompeuse.

Les regards entendus que s'échangent Wilkes et Rosier ne passent pas inaperçus.

Avery distribue des croustillons maison, Dolohov dort et Rowle griffonne des petits dessins sur la table.

Michelle tape la bavette avec Travers, les frères Lestrange ont un semblant de concentration dans la réunion alors que Rogue fixe le mur.

Bon je vais pas non plus vous décrire le comportement de tout le monde. Juste qu'on s'en fout.

Mais elle continue à convoquer tout le monde. A croire qu'elle n'a pas de vie sociale.

Ah merde il avait un deux !

Je fronce les sourcils.

Jugson ricane.

- Nous avons conclu que quelqu'un cherche à nuire au maître.

Sans blague.

Ah mais merde ! C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de tête dans son jeu.

- Alors c'était quoi cet objet ? demande Rosier.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à jouer avec lui.

A chaque fois c'est pareil.

- Justement toi et Rabastan allez faire des recherches là-dessus.

Ils soupirent tous les deux.

Je pourrais éclairer leur lanterne mais maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans le coup j'ose pas.

Alors bon.

Je vais faire l'ignorante.

- Vous pouvez prendre vos seconds avec vous bien entendu.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à protester mais Jugson me déconcentre en plaquant une nouvelle carte sur la table.

- T'es trou de balle je suis président ! babille t-il.

- T'as triché.

- Jugson, Maussade !

- Moroz, je ne peux m'empêcher de la reprendre.

- Vous êtes de corvée ce soir, vous nettoyez le manoir.

Mais il n'y a pas un elfe pour ça ?

Ils sont syndicalistes ici ?

- Et vous préparerez le bain de mamie, intervient Lucius avec un regard de sadique.

Oh non, pas la vieille !


	4. Chapter 4

J'imagine qu'à cette heure où je publie, 00h52 pour ceux qui veulent savoir, vous êtes au lit.

Du coup au moment où vous lisez, soit vous êtes en cours (on l'a tous fait ne le cachez pas), soit au travail, ou même seul(e)s au self, en ville en bouffant un sandwich, ou autre activité.

Ça va la vie ?

Conseil pour les novices de la lecture en cours (je ne cherche pas du tout à vous détourner du droit chemin, non non ! Si vous ne le sentez pas, ne le faites pas suivez ce que dit votre prof !) prenez une trousse assez large, écartez les fermetures et disposez tranquillement votre portable. Il faut que vous puissiez le camoufler en vitesse quand le prof passe. Bien sûr cette méthode n'est pas sans risque. Il y en a plusieurs !

...

Ça se trouve il y a un prof qui me lit en ce moment même.

Bonjour Monsieur. Ou Madame. u_u

Sinon, pour répondre à la question (vous allez vous dire que je me répète) sur Ephismatologie, Zo' et moi sommes deux sur cette fic. Plus difficile de l'écrire, de se mettre d'accord, d'avoir du temps en même temps. Et (je raconte ma vie) j'ai un bébé, du coup dès que j'ai du temps j'essaie d'écrire sur Antalmologie que je dois terminer, et celle-ci parce que je suis plus motivée. Mais nous n'abandonnons pas Ephis pour autant hein, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous rappelons également qu'Ephis n'a pas vraiment de suite, elle va au gré de nos délires.

... Comme pour les autres à peu près en fait.

Bref ! Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous fais attendre sur certaines fics, c'est pas intentionnel, je vais là où le vent m'emporte et quand mon alarme ambulante me le permet.

Voilà, mais merci à tous de me lire, me suivre et tout !

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps (pour ceux qui n'ont pas sauté cette case depuis un moment), Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui je cherche du travail.

... Ou demain.

Non. Je ne peux plus me permettre de glandouiller la journée alors que ma famille ne veut plus subvenir à mes besoins.

Et puis il faut que je me trouve un but dans la vie.

Ou un mari.

Riche, de préférence. Qui sait bien faire l'amour et faire la cuisine.

Fidélité ?

Non. Pas besoin.

S'il n'est pas fidèle, j'aurais la paix et je pourrais vaquer à mes occupations sans trop de soucis.

- Ah t'es là, me sourit Michelle.

Elle entreprend de se déshabiller devant moi, balance ses fringues dans le lavabo et rentre dans mon bain naturellement.

Je reste là, à la regarder, pétrifiée.

Elle continue de me sourire, me prend la savonnette des mains et se lave.

Normal.

Michelle sifflote une petite musique, me fourre son gant de toilette dans les mains, se retourne et me désigne son dos.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'exécute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle termine, se rince et s'enroule une serviette autour d'elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Bonne journée, me dit-elle.

- ...

Je trouve un job, je fais quelques économies, je prends mon barda et je me casse.

C'est décidé.

Pas le temps de chercher un mari.

XXXXXX

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me chuchote Wilkes pendant une réunion.

Il tente de jeter un coup d'œil à mon parchemin mais je le cache de mon bras et le fusille du regard.

Wilkes. Pas mon bras. Je m'entend plutôt bien avec mon bras.

Vous pensez bien que si ce n'était pas le cas je vivrais des situations bien étranges sinon.

Qui sait, peut-être que certains membres de mon corps organisent un coup d'état et je suis là à me douter de rien.

...

- Rien, je finis par répondre.

Il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur le vif du sujet au lieu de m'évader dans des pensées bizarres.

J'ai l'impression de devenir parano avec mon propre corps.

- Elle écrit son Curriculum Vitae, ricane Rosier, les bras croisés, se balançant sur sa chaise sous les yeux agacés de Malefoy.

A chaque grincement, il tique, ses doigts se crispent sur sa baguette, il a l'air prêt à commettre un homicide.

Remarquez c'est pas comme si on en avait pas l'habitude dans le coin.

Vous pensez que ça ferait bien dans le CV si je notais que je fais du bénévolat chez les Mangemorts ?

Wilkes m'observe d'un air satisfait.

- Il est bon de savoir qu'il y a encore d'honnêtes citoyens qui ne veulent pas profiter des contribuables.

Là-dessus il me tapote le crâne et s'en retourne à son activité adorée.

C'est-à-dire se foutre délibérément de la gueule de Bellatrix.

C'est bien simple, dès qu'elle a le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, la tête de Wilkes se transforme tout de suite.

Il a presque le sourire qui lui décolle les oreilles parfois.

La seule qui n'a pas remarqué c'est Bellatrix elle-même.

- Qui veut une blanquette de veau ? demande Avery à la cantonade alors que l'hystérique continue son discours sur la prospérité des Sang-pur.

- Ah c'est pas de refus, gazouille Jugson. Pas tout les jours qu'on a le droit à un bon repas.

- Moi aussi.

- M'oublie pas !

- T'aurais pas de la blanquette de veau sans veau ? Je ne tolère pas cette viande, fait Rowle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Euh... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répond Avery.

- Et ajoute un peu de sel, merci.

Je jette un œil à Bellatrix, elle a les bras écartés comme pour embrasser l'air, regarde vers le plafond et elle frétille comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Dans tout ça plus personne ne l'écoute.

- Tu veux goûter Véro ? me demande Avery avec un sourire. Je t'ai préparé un tiramisu, comme tu m'as dit que tu aimais ce dessert.

- Merci, c'est gentil...

- Et voilà, râle Rosier. Voyez ? On lui fait une fleur et même pas l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Arrête dont d'être jaloux, t'en fais pas, je t'ai préparé du clafoutis, le sermonne Avery.

Rosier se redresse, satisfait.

- Tu pourrais dire merci, je lui fais, mauvaise.

- Tu pourrais te suicider.

- Et voilà, je te fais une suggestion, vois ce que tu me réponds.

- C'est reparti, soupire Jugson, le nez dans son assiette.

- Mais je te fais une suggestion aussi. T'as jamais pensé à débarrasser ce monde de ton immonde présence ?

C'est d'un classique.

- Pas une seule fois.

- Tu devrais, quand on voit ta façon de t'habiller, on croirait qu'une clodo s'est infiltrée parmi nous. T'as pas honte ? Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait mauvaise réputation après ! Regarde les cageots qu'on recrute !

- Moi je suis là, sourit Alecto Carrow.

- L'est bien là le problème, marmonne Wilkes.

- Je rêve où la dispute est partie d'un clafoutis ?

- D'un tiramisu en réalité.

- Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ton avis mon petit père, je réponds avec un temps de retard. Tu peux bien aller te fourrer une tourte dans le cul que j'en aurais rien à faire !

Rosier lève les yeux au ciel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire a à voir avec notre discussion ? C'est arrivé qu-

- Ilssontpasaucourant, l'interrompt Wilkes tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris.

- En parlant de tourte, vous savez que Véronique se met des coupes dans le vagin ? se marre Michelle qui arrive comme un pet sur le nez.

- Mais ta gueule ! je rougis.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hein ?

- C'est possible ça ?

- Moi je connais une fille qui s'enfilait des tasses et...

- Mais pourquoi tu te fais ça ?

- Et la coupe des quatre maisons y est passée aussi ?

- Complètement barge.

- T'as besoin d'en parler ?

- ... figurez-vous qu'une fois elle a réussi à y mettre un hamster - mais dans le derrière cette fois - avec son copain. Et comme le hamster ne sortait toujours pas il a voulu éclairer avec une allumette. Bon est arrivé ce qui est arrivé...

- Je comprends pas. Tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle ?

- C'que je disais ! Un thon pareil, faut pas s'étonner.

- Si t'as besoin, je veux bien coucher avec toi.

- Rab ta gueule !

- Le revoilà l'autre.

- ... Ça a explosé ! PAF ! Le hamster est sorti en propulsion, dans le pif du gars ! Les deux aux urgences. La fille avait le trou de balle brûlé, et le gars avait le nez de pété. Le pauvre rongeur ne s'en est pas sorti...

- C'est ça la coupe, recommence Michelle, en leur mettant ma CUP sous le nez. Ce serait pour recueillir le sang pendant les règles.

Mais elle est malade !

Ils louchent dessus.

- C'est petit en fait.

- Recueillir le sang ? Quelle idée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire après ?

Je veux mourir.

- C'est là qu'on voit que tu as du sang de moldu.

- Les gênes ça ne trompe pas.

- Je peux toucher ?

- Je me demande comment tu l'enfiles, fait remarquer Rabastan.

- Tu veux pas une démo non plus ?

- Pourquoi tu t'enflammes, Evan ? demande Wilkes, tout sourire.

- Tu l'as acheté où ? demande Alecto d'un air intéressé.

Ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher du travail. Ni de mari.

- ... suis pas sûr qu'elle pourra faire caca comme avant...

Ils se taisent tous lorsque nous sentons un changement d'atmosphère.

En levant le nez, nous apercevons Bellatrix, fulminante, les bras croisés.

- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Et son sourire crispé ne nous dit rien qui vaille.

- Tu poses la question parce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ou bien ? interroge Rodolphus avant de se tasser sur lui-même. J'airiendit.

XXXXX

- Ah salut Moroz, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Merde Potter !

Je ne peux pas exécuter ma mission avec lui dans les pattes.

Rosier, caché derrière une vieille dame, me fait signe de me dépêcher.

- Bien bien et toi ?

- Lily est enceinte, me sourit-il.

- C'est super.

C'est ta vie surtout.

Bon courage.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je me dis. Je vais être papa ! Ça fait quelque chose.

Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

Je cherche du regard une diversion.

- Et ta femme se porte bien ?

- Très bien, merci. Elle a un peu de nausées le matin mais le médicomage dit que ça va passer.

- Hémorroïdes ?

Potter rougit.

- Du tout du tout.

Ah ! Sirius Black dans les parages.

Il arrive.

- Mais j'ai une question, murmure Potter. Est-ce que tu penses que si je fais l'amour avec Lily, le bébé ne risque pas de prendre des coups... Enfin tu vois.

- Des quoi ?

- Bah quand on fait l'amour... Tu sais...

Il approche.

- Non je ne vois pas du tout.

- Des coups de bite quoi ! s'agace t'il en tapant du pied.

Sirius Black se fige et hausse les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais mettre des coups de bite à ton bébé ? je demande, l'air sidéré.

- ... C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi ? insiste Black, les yeux inquisiteurs.

- Mais pas du tout !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire.

- Mais non. Tu n'as pas suivi le contexte.

- Je pense bien.

Black plisse les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- J'espère.

- Je vais t'expliquer. En fait je parlais avec Moroz de Lily et...

- Et du bébé, ça j'ai compris.

- Mais attends !

- Bon je vous laisse, hein.

- C'est ça, me répondent-ils d'une même voix.

J'avance discrètement vers Rosier.

- Pourquoi ils s'engueulent ? cherche t-il à savoir.

- Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Je m'assois sur un banc, non loin, et lis un journal.

Ah merde, il y a une nouvelle loi sur les regroupements des jeunes dans les rues.

Pas plus de cinq qu'ils disent.

A six, tu es soupçonné d'organiser un cambriolage et sept, de viol collectif.

Ça rigole pas !

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? persiste t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Ah !

Intéressant, des chercheurs auraient trouvé les ossements de Perceval de Galles.

Y a peut-être moyen d'avoir des indices sur le Graal. Je devrais en parler au maître.

Quoique non.

Après je vais devoir fouiller moi-même et si je ne trouve rien, il me faudra justifier mon échec.

Conclusion, on se tait Véro et on continue sa petite vie.

De toute façon le Graal c'est du pipo voilà tout.

- Ils sont partis. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ?

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et ouvre à son tour le journal.

- Oh l'Écosse demande l'indépendance, gazouille t-il.

- On a pas une mission ?

- Une grand-mère est devenue milliardaire grace à de la poterie... Faut croire que les gens sont prêts à dépenser n'importe quoi pour de la merde.

- C'est quoi les directives ?

- Les fringues, c'est ça, l'avenir. Tu ne peux pas survivre dans un monde de brute si t'es mal habillé.

- C'est toi la brute en même temps.

- Je discute et tu m'insultes, pourrais-tu essayer d'être un minimum civilisée ?

- La mission ?

- On attend.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Tu savais que je suis un descendant du roi Arthur ?

- Bien sûr. Et moi de Morgane.

- Mais non toi t'es souillée avec ton sang de Moldu. Morgane ne peut pas avoir une descendance salie.

- Bah merci.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi. Heureusement que du côté de ta mère ce sont des Sang-purs sinon tu peux être certaine que tes tripes seraient en train de reposer gentiment dans le salon de Lucius. Quand on est une souillure, on assume.

- Le roi Arthur était moldu, t'es aussi pourri que moi.

- L'épée était magique, fais le calcul par toi-même.

- Coup de chance. Tu crois vraiment être pur ?

- Eh, commence pas à être désagréable, on passait un bon moment.

- Je ne suis pas désagréable, c'est toi qui fais chier avec tes réflexions débiles !

- T'es jalouse, c'est tout.

- Jalouse d'une tarlouze ?

- Ah mais ça va bien oui !

- Non ça va pas ! Tu fais chier ! J'en ai marre de passer mes journée avec un pignouf pareil !

Il va pour répondre mais Wilkes et sa recrue - un autre pignouf - s'installent à nos côtés, et nous nous retrouvons serrés à attendre personne ne sait quoi.

Seul le bruit de succion de l'autre recrue, Vektor je crois, brise le silence.

Il a une sucette.

Wilkes roule des yeux, agacé, et Rosier vérifie les coutures de sa robes avec minutie.

Quelle ambiance.

Vektor me tire la langue et se marre comme un débile parce qu'elle est bleue.

- Tu voudrais pas sucer un schtroumpf ?

- ...

C'est au tour de Jugson de se ramener.

- Allez shopping les gars !

Rosier se redresse, tout à coup bien éveillé et Wilkes râle pour la forme.

- Moi je vais picoller dans un bar.

Vektor le suit, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Voilà.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller moi, je fais, bougonne.

- C'est pour ton entretient d'embauche.

Je m'arrête et le regarde, consternée.

- Je n'en ai pas. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, franchement ?

- Nous t'avons trouvé un boulot, me sourit Jugson.

Alors si ces deux-là se sont décidés à me filer un coup de main, je m'attends au pire.-

- Tu seras assistante d'ouvrier d'exploitation avicole, continue Rosier avec un sourire carnassier.

C'est là que ça sent mauvais.

- Et mon métier consisterait à... ?

- A masturber des dindons pour la recueille de sperme. La dinde est très demandée en Europe.

- Mais je veux pas branler un dindon, moi ! je proteste avec véhémence.

Deux vieilles sorcières devant nous se retournent et nous lancent des regards outrés.

- Les jeunes de nos jours...

- Ils ont une vie sexuelle malsaine.

- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, me fait Rosier, implacable. Tu devras surveiller ton collègue en même temps.

- Mais -Mais... Mais non !

Ils sont complètement malades !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à se marrer l'autre ?

- Arrête de croire ses connerie, fait justement Jugson, tout sourire. Tu seras femme de chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

- Mais c'est nul ça, je conteste encore.

- Nous avons besoin que tu surveilles les allées et venues de la clientèle.

Je suis désolée mais ça reste nul.

- Avec le peu de diplômes que t'as, tu t'attendais pas à devenir Ministre, j'espère. Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir à tapiner dans les rues, ricane Rosier.

Nous l'ignorons et je soupire.

Quelle idée de leur avoir parlé de ma recherche de travail.

XXXXXX

Quelle journée.

J'ai même pas eu un moment pour la pause pipi et je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien.

- T'as des vergetures sur les cuisses, commente une voix.

Je relève la tête avec panique.

- Oh putain c'est quoi ça ! je sursaute en apercevant une tête réduite, pendue au mur en face de moi.

- Tu peux m'appeler Alicia.

Je plisse les yeux en pensant reconnaître la tête que Michelle avait commandée.

Enfin avant d'avoir été réduite quoi.

- Je...

- Et moi c'est Gaspard, ajoute une autre voix derrière moi.

Je crie, m'essuie en vitesse, me relève.

- Vue sur tes fesses ! ricane Gaspard tandis que je me casse des toilettes en vitesse.

Mais quelle tarée cette fille !

Quelle timbrée !

C'est pas possible, elle a été finie à la pisse celle-là !

- Tu as rencontré nos nouveaux amis, me sourit la folle alors que je déboule dans le salon, pâle comme la mort. J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa d'avoir de la compagnie pendant les pauses caca. De quoi discuter des choses de la vie, et rire un peu. Parce que c'est déprimant de rester dans les chiottes à rien faire.

- ...

Je. Veux. Partir.

* * *

Perso je commence à m'attacher à Michelle, pas vous ?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut ! Je publie en vitesse parce que je vous avouerais qu'en ce moment je suis assez crevée et je manque un peu de temps (à part la nuit mais bon, en générale j'ai pas trop envie d'écrire vers deux heures du mat' u_u), je n'aime d'ailleurs pas trop ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas il manque clairement quelque chose... M'enfin.

En tout cas, merci merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une reviews, qui mettent en fav, qui me lisent tout simplement ! Vous êtes mon moteur.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même la lecture !

A plouch !

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer dans le calendrier.

Le maître nous a tous convoqué. Nous, les novices et seulement nous. Bellatrix en a fait une crise de jalousie c'est dire. Est-ce que ça étonne encore quelqu'un ? Elle est timbrée ce n'est plus une surprise pour personne. Limite le Maître ne doit plus se sentir en sécurité quand elle est dans les parages. Le fait qu'il soit recherché dans tout le pays doit l'empêcher de porter plainte pour harcèlement au bureau des Aurors.

C'est le problème quand tu deviens un meurtrier notoire.

Après tu ne peux plus jouir de la protection de l'État. Il faut croire que la société a ses défauts. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres se retrouve donc défavorisé il y a réellement une preuve d'inégalité en Angleterre.

Seigneur des Ténèbres... C'est quand même bien prétentieux comme nom si vous voulez mon avis. J'irais pas le lui dire mais bon. C'est comme si j'allais m'amuser à babiller à tout va que je suis la déesse des Cieux. Il aurait pas pu trouver un surnom plus sympathique ?

Comme Bobi ou alors Bebert.

Enfin je ne sais pas.

... Quoiqu'il est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre d'appellation qui en imposerait.

Bref. Nous sommes donc "invités" à une réunion.

Je devrais me sentir honorée, mais en fait non.

Je pourrais même dire que j'en ai fais des angoisses toute la nuit.

C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il nous veut au final ?

- Voisssssi donc les nouvelles recrues, commence t-il d'ailleurs.

Et rien que ses paroles provoquent des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

Avec ses sifflement constants, c'est désagréable, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent après.

Et je ne commenterais pas sur le fait qu'il ne dise pas bonjour.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de lire dans ma tête. Ça me placerais dans une fâcheuse situation.

C'est déjà rare que j'attire la sympathie des gens.

- Bonjour ma couille, babille un débile de première.

D'ailleurs il n'a même pas le temps de réaliser sa connerie qu'il se fait bouffer par Nagini, un serpent très moche, sous nos regards ébahis.

Voilà, on annonce donc la couleur.

Ça promet d'être festif.

Nous attendons patiemment que Nagini termine son repas, Michelle prend bien soin d'observer la scène tandis que de mon côté, je cherche plus à admirer la table.

Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas du ikea.

- Cette prestance, souffle t-elle d'un air admiratif.

Pas la table. Michelle.

Je veux bien croire que ce soit une table haute gamme, mais de là à ce qu'elle se mette à taper causette.

Vous me direz, ça pourrait expliquer mon soudain intérêt pour elle.

"Oh une table qui parle !"

Mais non. C'est juste Michelle.

Bon elle est folle, ça on le savait déjà mais parfois je me dis que sa folie atteint des limites encore jamais découvertes.

On peut d'ailleurs dire que ça devient un talent chez elle.

- Bien, sourit le maître, j'ai isssssi vos évaluassssions.

Ah merde. Nous sommes notés en plus ?

- J'espère qu'il y a des cadeaux pour les premiers, me chuchote Michelle.

Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas certaine.

Et puis je n'ai jamais été première où que ce soit de ma vie. A part en Divination.

Je ne devais pas être si bonne que ça puisque je n'avais pas prévue la vie de merde que j'aurais.

Sinon pensez bien que j'aurais tenté le parachutisme avec ma couette du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Enfin bon mon côté dépressive à toute épreuve me poussait à dire que j'allais crever dans les cinq minutes et la prof avait l'air d'apprécier.

- Montague, appelle le Maître et notre ami se lève, tremblant d'appréhension.

On peut comprendre pourquoi.

- Oui M.. Maît... Maître ?

- Vous êtes dernier.

Le bruit mât de son corps nous confirme qu'il l'a bien zigouillé.

- Nous nous reverrons pour les prochaines évaluasssssions.

- ...

- ...

- Sssssortez.

Eh bien.

On se plaignait à Poudlard, ce n'est quand même pas les mêmes enjeux que les Aspic's.

- Tu crois que c'est un genre qu'il veut se donner en parlant comme ça ou alors il a un cheveux sur la langue le maître ? me demande très sérieusement Michelle une fois dans le couloir.

- ...

XXXXXX

- C'est quoi la note que tu m'as donné ? je demande auprès de Rosier tandis que nous sirotons un petit cocktail chez Malefoy.

Avery nous a invité.

Oui parfois on se demande qui est le maître de cette maison.

Ce qui d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air de plaire à notre cher Lucius.

Mais je crois que tout le monde a finit par l'ignorer au bout du troisième verre.

Il peut bien bouder dans son coin, ça me ferait le même effet que de voir ma grand-mère compter ses doigts de pieds.

- Je dois t'avouer que tu as failli être dernière. Mais j'ai eu pitié alors tu es juste avant dernière.

- T'es vraiment un connard en fait.

Pas que ce soit la nouvelle de l'année non plus mais j'avais pensé qu'à force de se côtoyer, il aurait développer un minimum de loyauté.

Un esprit de camaraderie.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre royale comme du premier trou qu'il y avait dans son slip.

- Tu sais ce qu'il fait des derniers ? j'insiste.

Parce que bon. Quand même.

J'aurais pu crever ! Je me dis qu'à défaut d'amitié il aurait pu développer un peu de..

De je sais pas moi !

Mais quelque chose qui rime avec considération.

- D'où le "j'ai eu pitié", tu piges ?

... Bon.

J'inspire calmement.

Expire.

- J'ai frôlé la mort mais tout va bien. Tu bois tranquillement ton verre, c'est la routine. Allons donc danser la polka après tant qu'on y est !

Et qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !

- C'est justement une raison pour regarder les choses d'un nouvel œil et d'appréhender la vie avec délice et joie ! me recommande Wilkes tout sourire après avoir passé un bras sur mes épaules.

- Je te signale, reprend Rosier, que tu n'as jamais tué personne. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne vais pas mentir.

Mangemort ne veut pourtant pas dire honnêteté aux dernières nouvelles.

- Bah j'y comptais figure-toi.

- Si ça peut t'aider, j'avais commencé par un lapin, ajoute Wilkes.

- ...

- Après tu tentes plus haut. C'est comme ça qu'on devient "grand" dans le métier. Par contre je ne te conseille pas le sanglier. Dans mes premières fois, j'avais raté et cette saleté m'avait foncé dedans. Direct dans les fesses.

Il grimace à ce souvenir.

Rosier ricane.

- Un elfe, c'est un bon entraînement aussi.

Les deux se mettent à me conter leurs meurtres d'enfance, je décide donc d'écouter la conversation d'à côté.

Pas que mais il y a d'autres timbrés dans la pièce et ils sont surement moins loufoques que ces deux là.

- Lupin n'est pas brun il est blond, s'agace McNair, les doigts crispés sur sa chaise.

Et ça l'air d'être une affirmation capitale.

- T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Il est brun. Pas plus tard qu'hier je l'ai vu et je peux te l'affirmer. Tu ne le vois pas assez souvent pour le savoir, rétorque d'une voix mauvaise Jugson.

- Il est blond ! Faut quand même être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

- Brun ! Qu'est ce que tu peux m'énerver à sortir des conneries !

- Mais non !

- Si !

... Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de me tourner vers eux. Ils ont autant de conversation qu'une huître.

- Bon on va aller chez lui, et tu verras, propose McNair.

- Bien sûr. J'ai que ça à faire. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que t'es con et que Lupin est brun, c'est pas mon problème ! éructe Jugson.

- Qu'il soit blond ou brun, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout au final, s'incruste Dolohov, blasé.

Bien vu.

- C'est lui qu'est débile aussi ! s'énerve McNair dans de grands moulinets de bras.

- En plus il est châtain, ajoute Dolohov à voix basse, mais assez fort pour être entendu.

- Ah mais c'est pas vrai !

- Il va pas s'y mettre ! Il est blond !

- Brun !

Dolohov roule des yeux.

- Châtain. Et c'est parfois nuancé.

- Si Lupin est brun, ricane McNair. Bellatrix elle est quoi alors ?

- Quelqu'un m'appelle ?

- ... Noir.

- Brun foncé quoi.

- Mais non !

- Lupin est châtain, point.

- ... On va passer un petit coup de cheminette à Potter, lui, il saura nous répondre, fait Jugson.

Voilà voilà.

Ah c'est sûr que chez les Mangemorts, on ne s'ennuie pas.

Conversation enrichissante assurée.

- ... puis c'est rigolo parce qu'ils se mettent à couiner douloureusement, mais leur instinct d'obéissance est plus fort alors ils restent là à cramer comme des poulets.

- C'est con un elfe, approuve Wilkes.

Et les deux se mettent à fixer le plafond d'un air rêveur.

XXXXX

- Venez on va jeter des cailloux chez Potter ! s'exclame Rosier.

- Il n'en a pas, marmonne Jugson.

- Des cailloux ? je fais après un instant d'hésitation.

- Non de cheminée.

Et qu'est ce que ça à voir avec le sujet ?

- On va jeter des cailloux ? s'excite Rosier dans son coin.

- Non.

C'est qu'il devient insistant après sept verres.

Je passe mon temps à les compter. Ça m'occupe.

C'est que je tiens à rester sobre. Qui sait dans quelle organisation malsaine je pourrais encore m'enrôler sinon.

Des violeurs de pingouins peut-être.

- Ou alors il en a une, continue Jugson, dans son intense réflexion.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ne jette pas de cailloux chez les gens, j'explique comme si je parlais à un attardé.

- Mais dans ce cas c'est quoi son numéro de cheminée ?

Jugson sort son carnet d'adresse et marmonne des mots incompréhensibles.

- T'es nulle ! Tu bousilles la soirée !

- J'ai dit non. Cherche pas midi à quatorze heures !

- Quelqu'un a son numéro ? Rogue, toi qui les épie tel le pervers que tu es ?

- Je t'emmerde, rétorque ce dernier d'une voix morne, les bras croisés.

- T'es aussi rabat-joie que Bellatrix, continue Rosier.

- Quelqu'un m'appelle ?

- Mais qu'est ce que t'irais faire là-bas ?

- Ou alors on va chez Sirius Black ! propose t-il cette fois.

- Il crèche au chaudron baveur ces derniers temps, je leur apprend sombrement.

Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi sale. Il n'a aucun respect pour le personnel qui fait le ménage après lui.

Vivement qu'il se casse.

- Et tu pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ? m'agresse Rogue.

- Rappelle-nous en quoi consiste ta mission ? me nargue Dolohov.

A faire le ménage.

XXXXXX

- SIRIUS BLACK A UNE PETITE BITE ! hurle Rosier avant de ramasser ses fichus cailloux et de les balancer à la fenêtre de son ennemi.

Je mets ma capuche pour tenter de camoufler au mieux mon visage. Je ne voudrais pas me faire virer.

Pas que ce travail me tienne particulièrement à cœur hein.

C'est qu'au vue des conjonctures actuelles je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche.

Le travail, ça ne court pas les rues.

- Cries plus fort, je suis sûr qu'on ne t'a pas assez entendu à Salem, je grince, à fleur de peau.

Pour un coup que j'ai un travail, il ne va pas non plus tout me saboter !

Jugson à mes côtés se bidonne tandis que Wilkes parle avec le trottoir.

Il l'aurait regardé d'un mauvais œil.

- SIRIUS BLACK BROUTE LE MINOU DE SA GRAND-MÈRE !

Bellatrix lui frappe l'arrière du crâne, le regard noir.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Mais Rosier continue de jeter des pierres en l'ignorant.

- SIRIUS BLACK A UN CUL DE BABOUIN !

- Les aurors vont rappliquer avec ses conneries, râle Rowle qui tenait tout de même à être de la partie.

- SIRIUS BLACK TU PUES DU CUL !

Jugson et moi applaudissons mollement.

- Alors ça, c'était l'insulte du siècle, je raille.

- ET TOI T'AS DES POILS AU ZIZI ! rétorque Sirius de sa fenêtre, tout aussi bourré que Rosier.

- ...

Nous évitons de justesse une lampe de chevet.

Et qui c'est qui va nettoyer s'il y a bagarre ?

Bibi !

- Bon moi je me casse hein, vous avez l'air con, fait Rowle avant de transplaner, vite suivi par Bellatrix.

Pourtant d'habitude elle ne rechigne pas à se battre avec son cousin.

Je me demande ce qui peut bien l'intéresser plus que ça.

- Messieurs, salue justement un homme.

Accompagné par deux autres.

Et m...

- Oh putain les aurors ! babille Wilkes.

- ON SE CASSE ! beugle Sirius de sa fenêtre.

- Pas toi, débile, raille l'auror.

Nous nous retrouvons vite sous l'emprise d'un charme nous empêchant de partir ou que ce soit.

- Attends ! crie Jugson. Black ! Back ! BLACK !

Sirius montre une nouvelle fois son visage, attendant la suite.

- Lupin, il est brun, châtain ou blond ? demande gravement Jugson.

- ...

- T'es sérieux là ? je râle, pour la forme.

Sirius se contente de fermer la fenêtre.

- Réponds moi ! chouine mon ami.

- ...

- BLACK ! C'est important ! DIS-LE !

- ...

- Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas en fait !

- Bon t'as terminé ? le secoue un Auror, agacé.

Et je comprends pourquoi Bellatrix s'est barrée maintenant.

Vous me direz, vous êtes Mangemort, battez-vous !

Je suis accompagnée par trois mecs bourrés et nous sommes contre trois Aurors.

Nous n'avons aucune chance.

Wilkes a bien tenté quelque chose mais c'était avec une branche.

Alors à part crever un œil...

- Vous ne m'aurez pas, je ne dirais rien ! se débat Rosier.

- Allez, en cellule de dégrisement, se contente de dire un Auror.

Il m'attrape le bras.

- Je n'ai pas bu moi.

Il s'arrête, abaisse ma capuche et me regarde.

- Ah parce qu'il y a une femme en plus !

- Une Mangemort aussi ? demande un autre.

- Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts ! se défend Jugson. Je suis un honnête citoyen. Je paie mais votes !

Il prend un temps d'arrêt. Semble réfléchir :

- Non je vote mes impôts !

- ...

- Je vote mais payes...

- T'as fini ? raille un Auror.

- Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Apparemment ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

- Bon, s'agace le chef. T'es qui toi ? m'interroge t-il.

- Celle qu'on culbute, répond laconiquement Rosier.

Il est déçu, il n'a pas réussi à caillasser la gueule de Sirius Black.

- Classe, je grince en le fusillant du regard.

Je veux bien croire qu'il me couvre mais il pourrait faire un effort.

- Attendez moi aussi je viens ! s'incruste Michelle.

- ...

J'ai bien envie de me frapper le front du plat de la main mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas avec eux.

- Et alors ?

- Eh ben c'est non.

- Prenez-moi ou je fous le feu à l'auberge !

Le chef se tourne vers Rosier.

- Vous la sautez elle aussi ?

- Bah allez-y, insultez-nous encore, je siffle.

Il y a des limites à ce que je peux accepter.

Et puis je n'ai franchement pas la tête de celle qui s'offre comme ça au premier qui passe.

- Non, répond-il en m'ignorant.

- Très bien, s'énerve Michelle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? panique le chef.

- MADEMOISELLE NON !

XXXXX

- Qu'est ce qu'on se les caille ici, commente mollement Rosier, l'œil noir.

Il boude toujours.

- Charlies, appelle le gardien d'un air lugubre.

- Oui ? pépie Michelle, laissant tomber son rouleau de PQ.

Elle a commencé à faire des origamis avec.

Dommage qu'elle s'arrête, elle a un certain talent.

Et pour un coup qu'elle ne fait pas quelque chose de glauque.

- Ton mari est venu te chercher, fait-il en ouvrant la cellule.

- Ah cool !

Elle se lève et danse presque pour sortir de là.

Alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'était elle qui voulait venir.

Attendez.

- Elle est mariée ? s'étonne Jugson à ma place.

Michelle se fige, réfléchit, puis fait demi-tour sous le regard perplexe du gardien.

- Oui non. Je vais rester avec mes camarades en fait. Question de solidarité.

- Te donne pas cette peine, raille Wilkes. On ne voudrait pas t'empêcher de remercier comme il se doit ton mari.

- Merci, sourit Michelle. Mais je préfère rester avec vous. Dites-lui qu'il peut aller se faire voir et que je n'enverrais quand même pas la pension alimentaire ! S'il a cru m'avoir, il peut bien se mettre une pendule ou je pense.

Le gardien marque un temps d'arrêt tandis que Michelle s'installe tranquillou sur sa paillasse.

- D'accord, se contente-il de dire.

- Parce que t'as un gosse en plus ?!

- Deux.

Les pauvres.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne les ai jamais vu ? je fais, interloquée.

- Le juge ne veut pas trop que je les fréquente, fait-elle en haussant les épaules.

On se demande bien pourquoi.

Un silence s'installe, durant lequel nous nous contentons tous de réfléchir aux choses de la vie.

Je me demande bien pourquoi personne n'a jamais songé à ligaturer les trompes de Michelle.

Avec une dingue pareil, si elle est en capacité de se reproduire, faut pas s'étonner que le monde aille si mal.

Je ne lui confierais même pas ma tortue.

Bon j'en ai pas mais le principe est là.

Je rappelle que nous avons des têtes réduites de compagnie dans nos chiottes.

- Moroz, m'interpelle Rosier, la voix rauque.

- Quoi ?

- File-moi ta cape, j'ai froid.

Quel culot.

- Et moi je peux me les peler on s'en fout ?

- T'es froide de l'intérieur, t'en as pas besoin.

- Et bien c'est non.

- Donne ta cape !

- Non.

- Tu vas pas penser qu'à ta gueule, je te dis de me la donner tu le fais !

- Et c'est reparti, soupire Wilkes. J'ai mal au crâne.

- Mais non, t'avais qu'à prévoir, déjà. Et qu'est ce que c'est ça de demander à une femme sa cape ? Pas très galant.

Lui qui se targue de niquer tout ce qui bouge, on se demande bien comment avec ses manières de rustre.

- Parce que t'es une femme ? ricane-il.

Je roule des yeux.

- Très drôle. Dans tous les cas c'est toujours non.

- Et voilà, je te demande un service, rien qu'un et voici la réponse ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- Rien quoi.

- Tu rigoles ? Je te couvre quand tu fais pas ton boulot ! J'essaie de te garder en vie ! Je te forme du mieux que je peux et quand on voit la reconnaissance à laquelle j'ai droit je me demande bien pourquoi je me tue à la tâche ! Tu n'es qu'une ingrate !

- Tiens c'est vrai ça, depuis quand tu te donnes autant de mal ? s'incruste Jugson.

Pour ce que ça me fait en plus.

Rosier ne répond pas et se contente de me fusiller du regard.

- Bah t'as qu'à arrêter de me couvrir.

Il arrêtera de me courir sur le haricot comme ça.

Y en a franchement marre de le supporter.

- Il me semble que tu es légèrement sujette à la dépression ma petite Véro, tu veux en parler ? ajoute Wilkes, allongé par terre, le bras sur les yeux, tentant surement de maîtriser sa migraine.

Ne vous en faites pas, il a prit soin de demander un balai et a nettoyé sa place avant de s'y étaler.

Par contre il n'a pas voulu le faire pour nous alors feignants comme on est, on s'est affalé sans trop de chichi.

A part Rosier qui a fait un caca nerveux pour demander une combinaison, il a plié soigneusement ses habits de sorciers, les a posé dans un coin afin de ne pas les salir.

Wilkes et Rosir, duo de chochottes.

- Peut-être as-tu un traumatisme de l'enfance à nous partager ?

- ... Je ne pense pas non.

- Tu m'as l'air très tendue, as-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

- Me souviens d'une fois où j'ai mise un râteau à un gars juste avant le point de non retour, il puait de la gueule, je répond, sournoise.

Rosier mord à l'hameçon.

Souvenez-vous que j'ai failli perdre ma virginité avec lui à Poudlard.

- Je suis sûr que t'as joué l'allumeuse, le pauvre. Mais si tu veux savoir, tu lui as surement fais une faveur en changeant d'avis au dernier moment.

- Moment cruciale si je me souviens bien et il n'avait pas l'air reconnaissant que je me casse, je rétorque.

- Ça doit pas être facile de rester sur la béquille, me fait-il, le regard sombre.

- Il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Si, te laisser faire.

- ... Charmant.

- Et puis comment ça il ne savait pas s'y prendre ? répète-il après un temps de retard.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que je loupe, remarque Jugson.

- Non, tu crois ? ricane Wilkes.

- Salope.

- Goujat.

XXXXX

- Véronique, me chuchote Jugson.

- Quoi ? je grogne.

Il se colle à moi, sous les regards curieux de nos trois autres compagnons.

Oui enfin non. Michelle roupille tranquillement dans son coin.

... Il veut me violer ?

Parce que j'espère que nos amis vont pas rester là à le regarder faire sans agir.

Ils en seraient bien capable.

- J'aiunproblèmederection, me souffle-il à l'oreille à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je n'ai rien comprit.

- De quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que Rosier se penche avec toute la discrétion dont il est capable pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose.

Jugson répète, le visage rouge mais cette fois il a tellement baragouiner dans sa barbe que je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il ait parlé dans la langue.

- ...

Il me regarde, et attend visiblement une réponse. Il a l'air tellement angoissé que j'en ai pitié.

- Je comprends rien.

- Ça arrive souvent ça, ricane Rosier.

Nous nous tournons tout deux vers lui et le fusillons du regard.

Comme si c'était possible, Jugson se colle encore plus contre moi et ses lèvres touchent mon oreille quand il reprend.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'écouter, c'est tellement désagréable quand quelqu'un te souffle dans l'oreille que je me tortille.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? reprend Rosier, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous gênez pas pour nous surtout, nous fait Wilkes.

Michelle se contente de ronfler.

Jugson ne prête pas attention à eux, il observe mon visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- PUTAIN MAIS JE TE DIS QUE J'AI DES PROBLÈME D'ÉRECTION T'ES SOURDE ?! beugle t-il finalement, me provoquant un sursaut.

- ...

- ...

- Amen l'ami, intervient le gardien qui passait près de nous.

Jugson soupire puis prend sa tête entre ses mains.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'entends mais on croirait qu'il essaie de retenir un sanglot.

Je lui tapote maladroitement l'épaule en signe de soutien.

- Ça va aller va. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Et pourquoi tu le lui dis ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te taille une pipe pour vérifier ? lui fait sournoisement Rosier.

XXXXX

- Bonjour Monsieur.

Je soupire et le pharmacien attend visiblement avec impatience ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui demander.

- Alors ? me sourit-il.

Il se penche, prêt à l'écoute.

- Je souhaiterais... Une potion... Pour des problèmes... Enfin vous voyez.

- Non, désolé.

Son regard a l'air de me dire : "C'est que vous me demandez toujours des trucs qui sortent de l'ordinaire."

- J'ai un ami qui a des problèmes... d'érection, je reprend en chuchotant le dernier mot.

- Ah..

Il se redresse, visiblement déçu.

Puis s'en va dans sa réserve.

- Salut Moroz, me fait Sirius Black.

Ah merde !

- Bonjour.

- Tu viens pour la gueule de bois toi aussi ?

- Euh...

- Tenez, intervient le pharmacien. Je suppose que c'est pour Monsieur Rosier.

Les yeux de Sirius louchent sur la fiole.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde, je le regarde.

Puis :

- PUTAIN JAMES ! ROSIER N'ARRIVE PLUS A BANDER ! hurle Sirius en courant vers la sortie.

Jugson qui est assit sur le petit poney en bois à l'entrée ricane.

Je me demande si j'ai une tête de bonne poire de l'équipe. C'est toujours à moi d'aller faire leur course.

XXXX

- Hé, la moindre des choses quand on vient nous chier sur la gueule, ce serait de dire bonjour ! râle Gaspard, la tête réduite.

Je n'ai même plus le réflexe de sursauter.

J'ai bien tenté de le retirer de là mais Michelle a dû prévoir le truc.

Par contre j'ai trouvé un sort pour le rendre aveugle.

Il y a quand même un minimum requis.

- Un petit peu de politesse quand on devient si intime ça ne va pas étouffer, ajoute Alicia en face de moi.

- ...

- Tu as des petits problèmes de digestions ces temps-ci ?

- Je crois qu'elle est constipée.

- C'est toi aussi tu la déconcentres !

- Regarde-moi cet air aimable.

- Si tu veux mon avis Véro, tu devrais apprendre à te libérer de tes besoins, tu serais moins tendue.

- ...

- Bah tu vas où ?

- Reviens !

- Véro !

- Pour un coup que nous avions de la compagnie !

- VERO ON T'AIME !

* * *

Vous en apprenez plus sur Michelle hein ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'il aurait fallut la stériliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


End file.
